


PUNCH

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Amitié, Boxe, Combats, Drama, Fighting, M/M, Romance, sport
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: Yunho ne vit que pour se battre dans le village où il est né enchaînant les rencontres pour défouler ces poings. Il rencontrera Changmin, un gars qu'il prendra pour adversaire en possédant une force similaire à la sienne. Mais Yunho n'aurait jamais cru qu'à partir de ce jour, une amitié forte naîtrait entre eux.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[P.O.V YUNHO]

J'ignorais d'où me venait cette envie de me battre.  
  
Ce n'était pas comme si j'aimais flanquer une raclée à mon adversaire et le voir abattu au sol. Non. C'était plutôt une estime de soi. Je voulais simplement devenir le meilleur. Devenir quelqu'un de plus fort. Je voulais simplement prouver au monde que je n'étais pas un moins que rien. Je voulais ressentir de la puissance. Sans véritable raison. Sans aucun but.  
  
J'ignorais si mes poings étaient faits pour cogner l'homme. Mais j'avais des principes, c'était de ne jamais me battre sans raison. Je faisais en sorte de trouver un accord avec mon prochain.  
  
Mais je piétinais ces femmelettes combat après combat, sans savoir si je prenais un certain plaisir. Depuis longtemps, j'attendais ce jour où je pourrais rencontrer un adversaire à ma taille juste pour découvrir mon ressenti. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir de la difficulté.  
  
Je m'étais promis une chose ... De ne jamais baisser ma garde, qu'importe qui ils étaient.  
  
À l'époque, c'était ce que je croyais.  
  
Mais un souvenir du passé est venu se mêler à ce désir auquel je m'accrochais.  
  
Parce qu'il était bien plus fort que moi et que je le redoutais.  
  
En vérité, c'était la personne la plus proche de moi et je tenais à elle ...  
  
... De tout mon cœur.  
  


~

  
Mes pensées venaient encore me hanter. J'étais assis sur le banc habituel des vestiaires et les yeux clos, je me préparais mentalement à mon futur affrontement. Ma confiance dominait à chaque début de combat sans aucune angoisse, ni crainte pouvant me démoraliser. Le son des tribunes enflammées résonnèrent dans la pièce menaçant de briser les murs et m'échauffaient suffisamment à leur acclamation. J'entendis mon nom se répéter comme un écho et mon corps fut parcouru de frissons. Cette sensation était affriolante. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de se sentir aimé par son public. Je languissais le jour où le monde entier connaitrait mon nom comme un symbole. Je sentais mon énergie s'accroître dans mes muscles prêts à passer à l'attaque.

**\- Yunho ! C'est à toi !**

Mes paupières se relevèrent et firent face à mon entraîneur qui m'envoyait un sourire confiant et je me levai déterminé, frappant dans mes gants pour sortir des lieux en sa compagnie. Mes pieds étaient décidés à se diriger vers la grande salle de ring dans une foule déjà présente n'attendant plus le spectacle qui allait se passer sous leurs yeux. Je m'approchai dangereusement de cet immense spot de lumière qui m'aveuglait et une ovation d'applaudissement éclatait à mon arrivée. C'était l'extase. Je me mordis la lèvre à cette soudaine excitation qui emplissait mon corps et j'avançai précipitamment vers le ring en passant sous les grandes cordes qui délimitait la zone de combat. Je levai les bras pour saluer le public et je rencontrai directement le regard de mon adversaire impatient, dans une expression des plus meurtrières. Il avait de la graine et j'appréciai ce genre de comportement. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour me défouler. Parce que j'attendais toujours cette personne qui serait prête à me clouer au sol. La cloche retentit, annonçant le premier round et les encouragements des supporteurs avaient complètement changé l'atmosphère de la salle dans un état de fièvre priant surement le gain de leurs paris. Je remuai les épaules ne quittant pas la vision de mon vis-à-vis qui commençait déjà à transpirer. Il était déjà stressé n'appréciant pas mon assurance que je refusais de cacher. J'arquai un sourire ayant déjà anticipé mes gestes et analysé son état. Nos corps se cherchaient en se rapprochant de plus en plus tout en restant dans nos gardes. Les gens ignoraient qui commencerait à frapper le premier, mais la réponse était instantanée. Sans prévention et dans des successions de gestes rapides, j'envoyai sans ménage mon poing pour faire un uppercut tout en remontant le menton de mon adversaire. J'avais immédiatement lu sa surprise et son échec dans ses traits. Je le regardai partir en arrière s'apprêtant à tomber lâchement au sol.

Il était faible.

C'était encore trop facile.

Pourtant, je me demandais si le coup que je venais de lui envoyer était aussi douloureux que mes souvenirs de jeunesse. À chaque fois que je montais sur le ring, j'avais ces images en mémoire et j'avais toujours cet objectif d'envoyer ce chagrin omniprésent à mon adversaire. Juste parce que je voulais oublier.

Parce que j'étais un lâche.

~

**[ 6 ans plus tôt ]**

Nous marchions comme un groupe allant en guerre dans les rues de notre patelin. Bien que de réputation entachée, le village où je suis né demeurait dans un environnement pauvre et encore paysans, écarté de la vie active. Les racailles venaient toujours fourrer leur nez dans les maisons des villageois et on ne saurait compter les histoires de vols et de tapage. L'ambiance n'était pas non plus morose, mais les jeunes du quartier arrivaient à rendre l'ambiance plus vivante dans le village, mais ce n'était pas pour jouer à la bicyclette.

Je trainais toujours avec des gars qui me suivaient depuis la maternelle. Ils disaient m'admirer, mais moi je ne leur trouvais rien de particulier. Seulement, je les respectais. Ces petits gars faisaient partie de mon groupe et je ne pouvais nier que j'appréciais les moments à leurs côtés. Leurs familles étaient aussi en galère que la mienne. Je ne pouvais qu'être indulgent face à des gars qui m'ont donné des coups de main et je comptais bien leur rendre la pareille. Sincèrement, leur compagnie était utile, et leurs coups de poing n'étaient pas si mauvais.

Parce qu'il y avait une sorte de rituel dans le village avec tous les patelins qui séjournait à côté du nôtre. Cela ne concernait que les jeunes de nos tranches d'âges de la période du lycée même les plus jeunes et les plus vieux y étaient invités. Qu'importe qui se trouvait à mes côtés, je n'avançais vers qu'une seule chose : Prouver que j'étais le meilleur. Je cherchais sans cesse cette avidité en combattant avec des groupes concurrents qu'ils soient dangereux ou non. Ils finiraient à terre sans trouver force à se relever. Nos petits jeux consistaient à rencontrer divers gangs et avec un commun accord, nous nous rencontrions selon les termes de notre contrat et nous nous confrontions avec diverses règles à ne pas violer par respect. La violence gratuite n'était pas dans nos principes. Certains l'acceptaient, d'autres non avec les conséquences qui suivaient. C'était simplement un combat entre hommes pour assouvir notre fierté. Nous aimions simplement nous battre et il nous arrivait même de passer du temps avec nos adversaires comme si c'était des proches qu'on avait toujours connus. Tant que la violence ne dépassait pas les excès, les choses se tournaient positivement. Ce serait mentir qu'il n'y avait pas eu des moments plus durs, mais avec les gars nous nous forcions à ne pas y penser et continuions notre petit train de vie comme au quotidien.

Ma mère m'avait tellement sermonné sur ces rencontres et n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi j'aimais autant me battre. Elle m'insultait, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour mon avenir. Alors, je souriais bêtement pendant qu'elle me passait un savon. Mon père était souvent absent. On le voyait peu, mais c'était uniquement pour le travail et il faisait de son mieux pour ramener un minimum de fric à la maison. Mes parents travaillaient durement alors que leur fils s'amusait à enchainer les altercations avec des gens peu fréquentables. Sur ce point-là, je me sentais déplorable et peut-être complètement égoïste. Je me forçais à me dire que je n'étais bon qu'avec mes poings et il n'y avait rien d'autre que pourrait me satisfaire pour gagner ma vie. Enfin, j'avais un rêve à atteindre, mais dans ma situation, ce n'était même pas impensable. Sérieusement, les gens ne voyaient rien d'autre en moi qu'un branleur ou une racaille du coin.

Avec les gars, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le point du rendez-vous prévu à ce jour. Il y en avait toujours un pour se la péter dans la bande avec un clope au bec juste pour narguer notre rival du moment. Le lieu de rencontre avait lieu à côté d'un vieil entrepôt abandonné où personne n'habitait dans les alentours. Personne n'aurait à assister à cette confrontation, nous étions justes, pendant un moment, libre de nous défouler l'un sur l'autre. Mes camarades n'arrivèrent pas à rester en place, empressés de se lâcher et de se faire quelques hommes à terre. J'eus un sourire carnassier sur le visage préparant mes muscles qui s'échauffait promptement.

Mais à peine nous arrivions au point de rendez-vous que nous nous étions immédiatement arrêtés, figé à cette scène plus que surréaliste faisant perdre mon souffle.

**\- Hyung ! Qu'est-ce que ...** , lança alors l'un de mes camarades.

Nos yeux étaient bien trop ébahis par cette vision et nous étions incapables de prononcer un mot. La stupéfaction nous frappa et nous examinâmes avec plus de précision l'état des lieux avec une incompréhension totale.

Un gars se tenait debout, sans qu'on puisse encore voir son visage. On pouvait sentir qu'il était tendu, serrant les poings comme s'il essayait de se canaliser. Autour de lui, une dizaine de mecs étaient allongés dans des positions plus qu'invraisemblables, tous gémissants de douleur sur une partie de leur corps. Nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il s'était passé et de la surprise, une certaine colère prirent place dans nos cœurs comprenant que nous avions était devancé par un inconnu sans gêne. Mes gars commencèrent à se plaindre comprenant la situation et dans des états plus féroces, ils se permirent d'agresser verbalement l'invité qui s'était immiscé sans la moindre gêne au lieu de notre rendez-vous.

Dans un état plus tranquille, je fronçai les sourcils cherchant une possible explication sur les agissements de ce gars. Ayant senti notre présence, l'agresseur se tourna subitement vers nous dans une expression qui nous laissa perplexes.

**\- Oups ...,** cracha l'inconnu pris au dépourvu. **Euh ...,** bégaya-t-il en nous observant comme s'il était en danger. **Vous aviez rendez-vous avec eux, c'est ça ?** Conclut-il avec une grimace déconfite.

Nous nous étions tus, n'ayant que pour réponse un regard menaçant qui confirmait sa question.

**\- Ah ~ ... Désolé !** Se rattrapa-t-il en levant une main. **Mais euh ....,** tenta-t-il de s'exprimer en soulignant notre mécontentement. J **e suis passé me balader par là et ils se sont mis à dire qu'il me prenait pour un gars de 15 ans alors que j'en ai 17 ! Enfin ... Je me suis pas laissé faire ... C'est insultant** , continua-t-il comme s'il était fier de ces agissements.

Les gars de la bande étaient estomaqués. Son histoire était tellement peu crédible qu'il était impossible d'y croire ou alors ce gars avait un niveau de susceptibilité qui dépassait la norme. Mes compagnons paraissaient déçus presque enragés et je savais au fond de leur pensée qu'ils voulaient lui mettre une raclée à ce bonhomme. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à charger tout en s'approchant de lui, un rire éclata à mes lèvres laissant mes amis perdus à ma soudaine réaction qui prenait de l'ampleur. J'étais prêt à plier mon corps en deux face à l'absurdité qui se passait sous mes yeux.

**\- Yah ! Ce ... Ce n'est pas censé être drôle !** S'exclama l'inconnu semblant vexé de mon comportement.

Je mis une main à la bouche me concentrant pour me calmer et je rencontrai dans un regard amusé celui de notre invité. Les mains dans les poches, je me déplaçai pour me rapprocher de sa position et je le vis se crisper, les yeux méfiants face à notre proximité.

**\- Comment tu t'appelles ?** Demandai-je calmement.

**\- Euh ... Changmin. Shim Changmin ...**

**\- Changmin-ah ~,** répétai-je plus familièrement en scrutant son regard pour essayer de comprendre un minimum la personnalité de ce gars. **Tu sais que c'est nous qui avions rendez-vous avec eux ...,** lui rappelais-je dans un ton presque froid. **Tu ne penses pas que tu ne devais pas te mêler à ça ?**

Il me fixa presque par frayeur croyant qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur et qu'il faisait face à la mauvaise personne.

**\- C'est pas ce que je voulais ....,** répondit-il simplement mal à l'aise.

Je le confrontai plus intensément du regard comme un chef à son employé qui baissait la tête sous la dominance. Mais je ne voyais qu'en lui, un atout pour notre bande.

**\- C'est bien.**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Je te remercie !**

**\- Q-Qu-Quoi ?** S'étonna le dénommé Changmin presque tremblant à mes dires.

**\- Sincèrement, je te remercie !** Lui expliquais-je de façon sérieuse. **Je n'avais pas la forme de me battre aujourd'hui ! Je te dois une fière chandelle !**

**\- Yah ! Yunho ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Beugla un de mes camarades qui trouvait mon explication complètement contradictoire.

Je l'ignorai et continuai de regarder mon vis-à-vis qui m'offrit son incompréhension.

**\- Ne les écoute pas !** Lui rassurai-je. **Dis-moi, tu es nouveau ici ?**

**\- Je ... Je viens de déménager ...**

**\- C'est pas le meilleur patelin ici, crois-moi !**

Il resta silencieux, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre en ma présence et ce n'était pas mon but d'intimider un nouvel arrivant. Je regardai autour de moi constatant les dégâts tout en examinant les personnes que nos devions combattre. Certains s'étaient déjà enfuis et d'autres se prélassaient sur le sol n'ayant aucune énergie pour se relever.

**\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !**

**\- Ils ... Ils m'ont énervé !** Répliqua-t-il dans un ton plus agressif. J **e n'ai pas pu me contrôler,** continua-t-il en sentant qu'il me devait des explications. **Ils n'ont ce qu'ils méritent ...** , cracha-t-il pour lui-même.

**\- C'est tout de même dingue que tu les aies mis à plat. Seul contre tous ...,** lançai-je dans un ton presque las en méditant.

**\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment m'en vanter ....**

**\- Je te remercie du coup de main en tout cas** , terminai-je dans un regard amical avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre mes camarades.

Mes gars se jetèrent à moi pour me parsemer de questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre et nous nous mîmes en marche tout en cherchant une nouvelle occupation pour cette journée. Je m'arrêtai à nouveau regardant notre groupe et me retournai vers Changmin qui était toujours positionné dans son coin en nous regardant partir.

**\- Yah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Lui demandai-je ne voulant plus rester longtemps dans cet endroit. **Tu viens ?**

**\- Hé ?** S'exclama Changmin dans un visage médusé.

Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ma demande et je l'encourageais d'un signe de la tête pour venir avec nous. Il avait enfoui les mains dans ses poches dans un sourire timide et courut vers notre direction pour nous accompagner au centre du village. Il s'était mis à mes côtés et mes camarades n'avaient pas attendu pour le questionner admiratifs d'avoir battu tout seul une bande de racailles. Changmin leur répondait directement encore gêné par ses actes, mais se liait facilement à mes gars qui étaient excités à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau champion dans la bande. Et moi le premier. J'étais plutôt étonné de ses capacités et je demandais à voir davantage dans une prochaine rencontre. Il me regarda compatissant de l'avoir laissé entrer dans le groupe. Je lui répondis avec un sourire tout en lui ébouriffant la tête. À ce moment-là, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le sentiment qui émergeait en moi. Avec sa bouille d'enfant, je percevais une étrange lueur dans ces prunelles marron qui me torturait l'esprit. Il avait quelque chose de puissant, d'imbattable, et d'indomptable. Ce genre de nuance que je ressentais à chaque fois que je donnais un coup dans la figure pour remonter mon jugement. C'était étrangement attirant et je comptais définitivement bien à en savoir plus sur ce garnement qui risquait de nous surprendre maintenant qu'il était à nos côtés.

Et je ne fus pas déçu. Mois après mois, Changmin s'était facilement intégré dans notre groupe et nous le jugions tous sans exception comme l'un des nôtres. Nous enchainions les combats avec d'autres groupes des villages du coin et le petit nouveau de la bande ne se plaignait aucunement de ces rencontres. Je le voyais presque se régaler à cogner des vermines dans un sourire presque vicieux. J'aimais ce regard quand il regardait son adversaire. Je l'observais sans relâche envoyer des coups qui me firent presque frissonner. J'en étais presque admiratif de ce bonhomme sorti de nulle part. Changmin était fidèle au groupe et depuis son arrivée notre réputation était des plus mauvaise pour notre plus grand plaisir. Sincèrement, sa venue a changé notre vie. La mienne par la même occasion.

Je n'avais toujours pas compris comment les évènements s'étaient déroulés, mais naturellement Changmin et moi nous trainions toujours ensemble. Nous étions particulièrement proches et je n'avais rien vu venir. C'était pourtant lui qui s'accrochait à moi, me regardant inlassablement comme si j'étais l'homme le plus génial du monde. Il vénérait ma maturité, ma façon d'être protecteur vis-à-vis des autres gars de la bande d'après lui. Autant que moi, j'ai fini par apprécier sa compagnie. Pourtant, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin excité sur le moindre mouvement. Changmin avait une énergie débordante que je me demandais presque s'il connaissait l'épuisement. Il était malin, tenace, et surement le plus intelligent de la bande. Si on parlait de conneries, il était au sommet du podium et ça nous avait valu de sacrés ennuis, mais nous en rigolions à tomber par terre tellement le coup était énorme.

  
  


Un jour, Changmin et moi étions tranquillement assis sur une terrasse à siroter une boisson fraîche et une glace de la part de mon partenaire qui avait un appétit d'ogre à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Nous nous ennuyions comme nous avions l'habitude, à regarder les gens passer devant nous. Changmin releva la tête et fronça le regard en direction d'un stand de poisson que nous connaissions.

**\- Hyung ... J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir** , me nota-t-il avec des yeux prédateurs en direction du magasin.

Méfiant à sa remarque, je le vis se lever de sa chaise et se diriger vers le stand ne sachant quelle idée il avait derrière la tête.

**\- Hé ! Changmin !** Appelai-je prudemment tout en vérifiant que personne ne nous regardait.

Je me joignis à lui, n'arrivant pas à lui donner raison surtout quand Changmin avait un objectif précis à atteindre dans sa tête. Le stand était pour le moment vide d'employé et d'un sourire sournois, Changmin contempla avec dégoût les visages de poissons de toutes races mortes et prêt à être dégustée. Tout ce festin nageait dans des glaçons brouillés qui ressemblaient à de la neige pour garder leur fraîcheur.

**\- Hyung ! T'as pas chaud ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce tu trafiques encore ?** Questionnais-je dans la prudence sentant qu'il préparait un sale coup.

Mais à peine j'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase que Changmin ne s'était pas gêné de m'envoyer une boule de glace en pleine figure me frissonnant sous la fraîcheur.

**\- Yah !**

**\- Hahaha ~ Allez Hyung !** S'excita-t-il en formant une prochaine boule de glace dans les paumes de ces mains. **Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas neigé ici !**

**\- Imbécile ! Yah ! Ca sent mauvais en plus ! Si tu recomm-**

Mais à nouveau, il lança la boule de glace qui me percuta de plein fouet ne manquant pas de faire rigoler mon partenaire qui se fichait de mes sermons. Je le reconnaissais bien là. Impitoyable ! Mais dans un regard plein de défi, je me prêtais à son jeu commençant une bataille de glace sous un soleil éblouissant. Le jeu contrastait complètement à la période auquel on se trouvait, mais la bonne dose de rafraîchissement était bien omniprésente. Nous nous envoyions tour à tour en nous servant du moindre obstacle pour nous protéger. Nous rigolions à nous tordre l'estomac et nous n'hésitions pas à envoyer la glace à l'autre dans une violence sans ménage. Mais il n'y avait aucune douleur, le bonheur était mille fois plus présent dans nos âmes.

Voulant pimenter les jeux, Changmin osa prendre en main la tête d'un thon dans l'intention de me faire peur étant la cible redoutable que j'étais. Je me statufiai sur son geste le prévenant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il n'y avait pas plus têtu que lui pour lui faire changer d'avis. Je reculai de quelque pas alors que lui s'avançait dans un regard prédateur. Je regardai autour de moi tout en examinant le bordel de notre bataille. À ma grande surprise, je vis l'employé du stand qui n'était pas méconnu du village et nous observa les yeux choqués sans trouver mot à la bouche. Voyant la détresse dans mon regard, Changmin se retourna le plus lentement possible pour faire face à la sentence. Ses yeux étaient prêts à sortir de ses orbites quand il rencontrait ceux de l'employé qui fulminait à en devenir rouge. L'homme nous pointa du doigt en remarquant que Changmin tenait le poisson, unique preuve qu'on était responsable du vacarme que nous avions établi.

**\- Vous !!!!! Sale petit vaurien !** Cria le marchand dans une fureur immaitrisable suite à la vision du saccage du stand. **Venez ici !! Je vais vous tailler en deux !!**

Changmin et moi avions mis un temps pour réagir et comprendre ce qui allait se passer pour nous. Nous nous regardâmes, apeurés dans un échange commun sentant que nous n'allions pas nous en sortir.

**\- 1 .... 2 .... 3 !** Comptai-je tout en regard mon partenaire.

Nous nous échappâmes des lieux comme si nous risquions nos vies sous les plaintes hurlantes de l'employé qui était prêt à nous déchiqueter sur place. Il nous suivait le long d'une avenue où régnaient plusieurs petits marchands pendant que nous courrions un sprint où nos corps envahis d'adrénaline tentaient de céder à la panique. Nous tournâmes dans des petites rues en empruntant un labyrinthe pour nous permettre de le semer comme des prisonniers en cavale. Pourtant, nous avions des visages brillant, heureux de narguer de cette façon malsaine le vendeur. On aimait le danger et toutes les sensations qui suivaient. Il n'y avait pas mieux que de se sentir vivre en amenant nos jambes vers un chemin où la liberté pouvait nous appartenir.

Après des kilomètres de footing en furie, nous nous arrêtâmes dans une rue calme tout en restant sur nos arrières pour vérifier que l'employé du stand ne nous suivait plus. Changmin se courba, les mains placées sur les genoux pour respirer plus tranquillement. Nous étions essoufflés et je fus pris d'un rire nerveux sur la situation que nous venions de vivre et tout ça à cause de ce garnement qui avait des idées ridicules pour nous foutre dans le pétrin.

**\- T'es un taré,** lançai-je catégoriquement dans un rictus.

Changmin pouffa de rire, revivant la scène. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'enrouler mon bras autour de son cou pour en faire une prise et le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer.

**\- Je promets de ne plus me mêler de tes conneries !** Rétorquai-je en lui grattant la tête pour le faire souffrir.

Il geignit à mes tortures tout en essayant de se débattre pour me faire un croche-pied que j'esquivai. Nous nous bagarrions avec amusement de cette façon comme pour mesurer nos forces, mais il n'y avait jamais de vainqueur. Nous aimions simplement chahuter comme des enfants, à se disputer pour celui qui commande. Je lui collai un coup de poing sur l'épaule par affection et il poussa mon torse pour m'éloigner de lui ne ressentant aucune douleur à mes attaques. Changmin et moi, on se comportait toujours de cette façon sans jamais s'apitoyer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on se servait toujours des gestes pour montrer notre attachement. On dirait qu'on cherchait à démontrer quelque chose à l'autre. C'était troublant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment avec quelqu'un.

**\- Arrête de jurer, Hyung !** **Tu dis ça à chaque fois** , me cracha-t-il dans un ton moqueur.

Je souriais bêtement à sa remarque sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Je ne me lassai jamais de ces bêtises et j'entrai volontairement dans ces jeux.

**\- Alors, t'as du nouveau ? Il y a des groupes qui veulent nous défier ou pas ?** Demanda-t-il dans un air impatient.

**\- Pas pour l'instant,** lui répondis-je simplement sans savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. **Depuis que t'es arrivé Changmin, personne n'ose s'attaquer à nous** , remarquai-je en ricanant tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Mais Changmin n'offrit qu'une moue boudeuse sur son visage. Je savais qu'il avait hâte d'une prochaine rencontre. Il avait envie de se défouler sans que j'en sache la véritable raison. J'ignorai encore si c'était tout simplement sa personnalité d'être aussi excentrique ou s'il recherchait tout comme moi un besoin de devenir plus fort.

Changmin et moi marchions calmement dans le village tous deux bloqués dans nos pensées jusqu'à ce que mon voisin m'interpelle sur un sujet auquel je n'avais jamais osé imaginer.

**\- Yunho ... Dis-moi,** commença-t-il dans une petite hésitation. **T'a jamais pensé à devenir un champion de boxe ?** Demanda-t-il avec des yeux étonnamment pétillants.

**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Changmin ?** Rétorquai-je dans un petit sourire comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde que j'entendais.

**\- Hyung ! T'es fait pour ça ! Je t'assure,** insista-t-il comme pour me convaincre. **Je pense vraiment que tu peux continuer à vivre tout en faisant ce que tu aimes.**

**\- Arrête ! Tu t'égares là,** répliquai-je en m'arrêtant pour lui faire face m'apercevant qu'il devenait sérieux dans ces propos. **T'as vu où on vit ? T'as déjà vu une personne de ce patelin minable ... devenir quelqu'un ?!**

**\- La majorité de ces mecs qui sont devenus des champions vivaient dans des endroits encore plus pourris que le nôtre !** M'expliqua-t-il sans oser élever la voix. **Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à te barrer d'ici ?**

**\- Yah ... Ma vie est ici !** M'exprimai-je avec sincérité pour paraître le plus réaliste face à lui. **Tu connais ma condition ! J'ai pas les moyens de me casser ! C'est chez moi ... J'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici !** Terminai-je espérant que mes arguments l'aient convaincu tout en reprenant le pas.

**\- Je peux t'aider !** Lança-t-il tout en m'arrêtant sur mon chemin dans une expression déterminée.

Je me retournai vers lui et dans un regard dur, j'espérais qu'il arrête de s'immortaliser sur le sujet. Mais Changmin tel que je le connaissais, il irait jusqu'au bout. Il n'allait pas lâcher.

**\- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Je voudrais te présenter à mon père,** m'annonça-t-il étonnamment confiant de ces actes.

**\- Ton père ?** Répétai-je dans une incompréhension totale.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il tramait. Il me rendit un regard confiant comme si je n'avais rien à craindre et qu'il fallait que je saisisse cette chance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Changmin tenait à m'amener sur cette voie auxquelles je ne pouvais m'aventurer dans cette situation. Cela ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de travailler dans les sports de combat et encore plus y gagner ma vie. C'était inimaginable pour moi. Ce n'était pas une option qui était à ma portée.

Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le père de Changmin en face de sa demeure et dans une expression encore plus abasourdie, j'aperçus mon père qui discutait aux côtés de cet homme. J'étais sous le choc, je n'y comprenais rien. Mon père ne devait pas revenir avant des mois. Je ne comprenais rien du tout. La scène me donna un grand coup dans la figure ne sachant si je devais m'inquiéter ou me réjouir du retour de mon père.

**\- Abuji !**

**\- Abuji ?**

Nous appelions nos ainés à l'unisson et nous nous regardions juste après, surpris de voir nos deux pères ensemble en face de nous. La scène nous paraissait tellement absurde, mais le sourire de nos pères à notre soudaine venue nous soulagea sachant qu'ils nous devaient des explications.

~

La maison de Changmin était plus grande que la mienne et éloignée du centre du village. Il avait un grand jardin et j'ai pu constater que ces parents gagnaient mieux sa vie comparée aux miens. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi ils avaient déménagé dans ce village en plein milieu de la campagne et éloigné de la ville. Ils n'en tireraient aucun avantage.

Nous étions assis sur une table à l'extérieur, dans un coin d'ombre pour profiter de ce temps d'été. Le père de Changmin nous avait servi des boissons fraîches, mais j'étais occupé à foudroyer mon père du regard pour qu'il daigne me donner sa raison valable de son retour.

**\- Tu ne vas toujours pas me dire pourquoi t'es revenu ?! Et ton travail ?** M'exclamai-je dans un état importé en attente de ses réponses.

**\- Yunho ! On est pas tout seul** , sermonna mon père qui faisait signe vers Changmin et son père.

J'étais complètement paumé. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Ma panique avait dépassé ses limites et pourtant je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser emporter dans ce genre de situation imprévisible. Je lançai un regard à Changmin qui semblait excité de ma venue dans sa maison et je pus facilement discerner un sourire vicieux entre ses lèvres. Ce gamin avait tout manigancé ...

**\- Je suis enchanté de te connaitre Yunho ! Commença le père de Changmin dans un ton chaleureux. Changmin m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je te remercie de l'avoir accueilli dans le village, il est un peu timide, tu sais.**

Alors que Changmin grognait auprès de son père pour éviter d'en dire plus sur son sujet, je me contentai d'analyser son père pour y chercher une ressemblance. J'essayai de me familiariser avec cet homme qui semblait à peine plus âgé que mon père et plus civilisé dans ces gestes. À ce constat, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise sur cette table comme si ce genre de réunion ne me correspondait pas. Et d'autant plus, je savais qu'au bout d'un moment, la conversation se dirigerait vers moi.

**\- Yunho ! J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Monsieur Shim en ville. En discutant, on s'est rendu compte que nos fils se fréquentaient dans notre village et il a beaucoup entendu parler de tes capacités à tes combats de rues ...**

**\- Attend Abuji !** Le coupai-je surpris de l'entendre parler de ce sujet. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de mes combats alors que t'as jamais supporté ça !**

**\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Monsieur Shim m'a fait une proposition très intéressante à ce sujet,** répliqua mon père pour venir au vif du sujet.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**

**\- Changmin m'a dit que tu te battais très bien et que tu ne vivais que de ça depuis quelques années,** ajouta l'autre aîné voulant m'éclaircir.

J'envoyai un regard noir à Changmin qui avait aussitôt baissé les yeux en remarquant que je n'appréciais pas le fait qu'on parle de ma personne.

**\- Je connais un entraîneur dans la ville où travaille ton père qui peut t'aider à devenir un boxeur. Il a une bonne réputation et il cherche des nouvelles recrues dans ta graine pour des tournois. J'en ai parlé à ton père et il m'a dit que ce serait une bonne chose que tu te lances dans ce sport de combat.**

Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. J'avais l'esprit brouillé et je comprenais toujours pas ce qui se passait. Mon corps était tendu et je me sentais énervé d'être l'objet d'une discussion qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Est-ce que mon père était vraiment venu pour ça ? Bon sang, ça m'énervait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de leur propre assiette ? Je détestais que quelqu'un prenne le contrôle de ma vie, comme s'il en avait le pouvoir.

D'un autre côté, je ne comprenais pas mon état. J'ignorais pourquoi j'étais aussi irrité alors que c'était contraire à ma personnalité. Je n'étais pas du genre à perdre les pédales jusque parce qu'on parlait de moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Demanda mon père en quête de réponse.

Je soufflai dans l'agacement, ne montrant qu'un visage ferme à mes vis-à-vis.

**\- Sincèrement, j'en sais rien ... Et à vrai dire, je m'en branle** , crachai-je n'arrivant pas à mettre ma colère de côté.

**\- Yunho !** S'écria mon père face à mon comportement. **Fais attention à tes mots !**

**\- Me casse pas les couilles, Abuji !** M'exclamai-je tout en sortant de mes gongs. Je **t'ai rien demandé ! Je t'ai jamais dit que j'avais besoin d'aide pour trouver ce que je dois faire de ma vie ! J'ai pas envie qu'on décide pour moi !**

**\- Ne te méprend pas Yunho** , intervint le père de Changmin que je trouvais particulièrement calme. **C'est simplement une proposition. Si tu veux, tu peux faire des essais avec l'entraineur. Et si jamais, ça ne te plait pas, on arrête tout simplement ! Ton père ne voulait pas t'imposer dans ce milieu !**

**\- Yunho ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis sérieusement à ce que Monsieur Shim te propose** ! Prévint mon père qui ne lâcha pas mon regard sous son air autoritaire. **Ce genre d'occasion n'arrive qu'une seule fois ! Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle ! Tu ferais mieux de ravaler ta fierté et de penser à faire quelque chose de ta vie.**

Je n'avais aucun moyen de réplique face aux mots des plus âgés qui était dans la raison. J'étais en train de me prendre la tête pour rien devant eux. J'étais ridicule alors qu'il s'agissait d'une simple proposition. Peut-être que c'était un milieu pour moi. Un milieu qui risquait de changer ma vie.

Mais ça me foutait la trouille.

J'étais habitué à la façon dont je vivais dans ce village paumé, mais c'était chez moi et je m'y sentais bien. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire que ma vie pouvait changer de direction. C'était dur à croire, et à accepter. Mon esprit n'était pas clair, mais je savais que si mon père était venu pour cette raison, c'est que le sujet devait vraiment être important. Mes pensées s'étaient soudainement tournées vers cet entraîneur et j'étais curieux de voir à quoi il avait l'air. Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment me rendre plus fort que je ne l'étais maintenant ? Voilà que j'avais soudainement envie de voir à quoi un entrainement ressemblait. De voir comment on se sentait lorsqu'on était sur le ring. De voir ce que je valais. De voir ce que cet entraîneur m'apprendrait de plus. J'étais soudainement devenue avide de ce sport et je me surprenais moi-même à cette idée. Malgré cette brusque convoitise, je n'étais pas encore sûr si c'était le bon choix.

**\- Prend le temps de réfléchir** , m'assura le père de Changmin. **On ne te demande pas de répondre tout de suite.**

Ma respiration se régula, mais je décidai de sortir de table pour m'isoler un peu sans leur adresser un mot. Mes jambes promenèrent autour de la demeure sans savoir quel chemin je traçais. Mes pensées me canalisaient et je détestais cette sensation de savoir qu'une idée pouvait me tourmenter. J'avais toujours été habitué à avoir un esprit libre et vide. Ça, c'était juste avant que cette saleté de garnement vienne vivre ici. Je faisais en sorte de rejeter cette éventualité, mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui me troublait avec Changmin. Je savais pas quoi, mais mon esprit n'était pas tranquille en sa présence.

En parlant du loup ...

Changmin se joingnit à mes côtés tout en restant silencieux. Je le connaissais. Il s'en voulait. Il pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose du mal. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait décevoir ces proches. Vu notre relation, vu comme nous nous étions rapprochés, il avait tendance à trop s'inquiéter pour moi alors que je ne mettais jamais plaint.

**\- Tu m'en veux ?** Tenta-t-il avec une voix hésitante.

**\- À ton avis ...,** lui répondis-je simplement de façon sèche.

**\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de toi, hein ...**

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et tint son regard pour qu'il confirme ses propos. Mais Changmin semblait mal à l'aise de l'échange et regarda instantanément au sol.

**\- Je voulais seulement t'aider ...**

J'hochai ironiquement la tête n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir l'aide des autres et particulièrement de lui. Mais il y avait tout de même une chose qui me trottait. Une chose que je ne comprenais absolument pas et je tenais à recevoir cette réponse.

**\- J'ai besoin de savoir un truc ! Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ce n'est pas à toi qu'on te propose de devenir un grand boxeur ? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ma place ? Alors que tous les deux, on sait très bien que tu te débrouilles autant que moi pour te battre !**

Changmin me regarda avec un air stupéfait devant toutes ces interrogations. Il semblait interloqué comme si cela l'étonnait que je me pose ces questions.

**\- Je ... Je ne suis pas intéressé ... Je crois** , bégaya-t-il ne sachant si c'était une bonne réponse.

**\- Parce que toi tu t'es déjà demandé si ça m'intéressait ? Tu me l'a demandé ?** Rétorquai-je fortement encore outré que Changmin s'y soit mêler.

**\- Hyung ...**

**\- Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires Changmin !** Crachai-je complètement emporté.

Je n'arrivais pas à canaliser ma colère. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je me mettais dans cet état alors qu'en fait il m'avait peut-être rendu un service. On aurait dit que je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais parce qu'on aurait dit qu'il me poussait à partir de cet endroit. Et ce n'était pas mon souhait.

Je m'enfuyais de nouveau, quittant le regard blessé de Changmin que je ne supportais pas voir. Je voulais me calmer, me remettre les idées aux clairs avant de m'en prendre à nouveau à lui et de lui dire des choses auxquelles je ne pensais pas.

Mais Changmin n'abandonnait pas. Il n'abandonnait jamais.

Je l'entendis courir alors que je marchai dans la précipitation. Il m'intercepta et bloqua mon torse avec ces deux mains, le visage baissé refusant de plonger dans mon regard. Je tournai la tête sur le côté lâchant un long soupir ne sachant si cette conversation allait s'arrêter ou non.

**\- Yunho ... Excuse-moi ...**

Il semblait brisé et prêt à pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi faible. Cette image ne me plaisait pas. C'était complètement contradictoire à ce qu'il valait.

**\- Excuse-moi ... J'ai peut-être fait une erreur, mais ...**

**\- Mais quoi ?** Répliquai-je impatient.

**\- Mais je sais que tu es fort !** M'avoua-t-il en me regardant franchement dans le blanc des yeux.

On aurait dit que ces mots avaient une urgence, comme si c'était une vérité que je devais entendre.

**\- Tu dois le montrer Yunho ... Tu dois montrer à tout le monde ce que tu vaux !** Continua-t-il dans une conviction surprenante. **C'est pas ici que tu le montreras ... Alors, accepte !**

Changmin me connaissait mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Cela m'avait effrayé pendant une seconde qu'il puisse lire en moi aussi facilement. On dirait qu'il avait perçu ce que je recherchais. Ce pour quoi je me battais avec des gars de village en village. Il avait compris et bêtement j'avais cru que cet attrait auquel je m'accrochais, je savais parfaitement la dissimiler.

**\- Tu veux vraiment que je parte, hein ?** Demandai-je dans un ton désappointé.

**\- C'est pas ça Hyung ... Je veux simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi !**

**\- Ah ouais ?** Répliquai-je avec toujours cet air ironique. **Dis-moi Changmin ... Ça te va si on se voit plus tous les deux ?**

**\- Hein ?** Lança Changmin qui semblait perdu à l'écoute de mes propos troublants.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire. D'ailleurs, moi-même je ne comprenais plus. J'étais perdu dans une peine que je ne voulais pas admettre et j'avais les nerfs à cette sensation qui je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir à cet instant. Je n'avais jamais eu autant les nerfs et je m'en voulais de m'en prendre encore à Changmin.

\- Laisse tomber ..., abandonnais-je sentant que je devais mettre fin à cette conversation.

Je m'en allais, définitivement cette fois puisque Changmin ne m'avait pas suivit et j'avais immédiatement senti que mes propos l'avaient beaucoup tourmenté. Imbécile. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

C'était comme si mon cœur avait décidé de parler à ma place ...

Il m'était impossible de faire marche arrière. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas eu aussi peur. Peur de lui faire face. La peur de mes sentiments. Je n'y comprenais rien. Il se passait quelque chose en moi et je ne pouvais en aucun cas contrôler ce phénomène.

Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Cela ne me correspondait pas d'être aussi lâche ...

~

Je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps j'étais resté à glander chez moi après cette rencontre entre mon père et celui de Changmin. Je ne faisais que tourner en rond chez moi sans aucune envie de revoir la bande contrairement à mon habitude. Cette attitude ne me ressemblait pas. Depuis quand je me prenais autant la tête pour mon avenir ? Alors qu'il y avait quelque temps, mes principes se donnaient à vivre au jour le jour. Je n'avais pas pour habitude qu'on me laisse une chance, une opportunité, d'exercer quelque chose qui pourrait me ressemblait.

Mais voilà que j'étais curieux ...

Une partie de moi désirait de savoir ce que c'était qu'être un boxeur professionnel.

Je ne pouvais nier cette envie.

C'était plus fort que moi.

Seulement, pour la première fois, je me demandais si j'étais prêt à laisser ma vie ici. Mon village, mon groupe, nos combats et nos conneries, ma mère, et ... Changmin-ah. Ce foutu garnement. Est-ce que je pouvais le laisser seul ici ? En raisonnant, je me disais qu'il était apte à reprendre le flambeau du groupe. Je le mesurais au même niveau que moi. Ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller sans moi, et protégerles gars de la bande. C'était des bons gars. Rien de grave ne pouvait leur arriver avec Changmin. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que me chagrinait autant à devoir partir ? Peut-être qu'ils allaient me manquer ? Pour cela, c'était certain. J'étais attaché à eux sans que le sache vraiment. C'était plus profond que ça. Il fallait que mon esprit se concerte avec une certaine partie de mes organes vitaux. C'était plus compliqué que je ne le croyais. Mais cette simple quête me rendait un peu plus fou, embrouillant mes choix. Partir ou non ? Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir eu à faire à un tel ultimatum dans ma vie.

Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message de Changmin sur mon portable.

_" Je veux que Hyung soit le plus fort de tous" - Changmin_

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage à la lecture de ses mots. C'était bien trop difficile de lui en vouloir.

Ses mots me firent plus intensément réfléchir. Peut-être que je devrais partir non pas pour moi, mais pour quelqu'un. C'était définitivement un meilleur objectif. C'était plus humble. C'était une tâche dont je devrais me résoudre à faire. C'était beaucoup plus significatif si c'était pour quelqu'un même si je refusais d'admettre son identité. C'était un secret que je garderai en moi. Bien ancré. En sécurité.

Ce garnement était doué pour m'influencer. À croire qu'il aimait se mêler de ma vie et j'aurais été presque perdu si Changmin n'était pas intervenu. Il avait plus de pouvoir sur moi que je ne le croyais. C'était carrément flippant. Mais j'étais déterminé à réaliser son souhait.

~

Il avait fallu que j'aie le courage d'arriver en face de cette maison et de m'approcher du portail pour voir la silhouette de Changmin dans son jardin. Entendant mes pas, il remarqua ma présence et se retourna à ma direction avec des yeux légèrement confondus. Il semblait nerveux à ma venue ne sachant comment engager la conversation tout comme moi, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon baggy. J'étais affreusement tendu et peu à l'aise de rejoindre son regard pour lui envoyer le message que je voulais lui transmettre. Mais Changmin tint l'échange comprenant que je cherchais à lui dire quelque chose. Ses yeux me scrutaient profondément, dans l'ambition que je crache ce que j'avais à dire. Et il réussit. Son regard pouvait facilement me déstabiliser, mais je refusais de le montrer. Je pris une grande respiration avant de dévoiler enfin ma réponse.

**\- C'est d'accord.**

Ses traits se transformèrent soudainement, et je pouvais voir la joie se dessiner en me montrant sa ligne de dent. Ses poings se serrèrent en signe de victoire et contre moi-même, je m'amusais de sa réaction partageant la même émotion que la sienne. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, mettant de côté tous nos malentendus et me tendit mon poing pour m'encourager et d'une certaine façon valider mon choix pour devenir un boxeur professionnel. Malgré une certaine appréhension, je répondis au contact en scellant le geste tout en échangeant un regard complice sans vraiment penser à ce que deviendrait notre avenir. Je me posais peut-être trop de questions. D'une certaine façon, je craignais ne plus retrouver ce que je partageais avec Changmin. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir cette inquiétude. Il croyait durement en moi. C'était peut-être suffisant pour me rassurer. Je devais peut-être me le raisonner.

Changmin serait toujours à mes côtés.

Certainement.

Quoiqu'il arrive.

~ 

Les adieux n'étaient pas aussi douloureux comparé aux coups de poing que je me prenais dans la figure par des boxeurs particulièrement qualifiés dans le domaine.

C'était putain d'humiliant !

Deux semaines que je traînais dans ce club de la capitale apparemment réputé. Deux semaines non-stop où j'entamais entrainement et musculature passant aux oubliettes mes habituelles heures de sommeil paisible. Deux semaines à me faire suivre par un abruti de coach qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle et me criait aux oreilles sans aucun repos. Jung Kyung Ho. Son physique aurait pu me faire rire avec un corps aussi svelte, mais il avait une autorité hors-norme, foudroyante, à nous faire baisser les yeux. Il était difficile de répliquer auprès de ce mec qui ne se laissait aucunement impressionner. C'était lui le maître et d'une certaine façon, je le respectais parce que j'appréciais ce genre d'homme qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Mais, on pouvait dire que je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Parce que me faire dominer était loin de me plaire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de me donner des ordres. Malheureusement, j'avais dû rapidement me raisonner puisque j'avais tendance à me vanter de ma réputation de voyou et que par chance, je n'avais jamais connu l'échec. Sauf qu'une fois sur le ring en face d'un adversaire qui faisait le double de mon volume, j'avais dû changer d'opinion. Je n'étais pas encore à la hauteur d'un boxeur et de ces qualifications. J'aurai pu baisser les bras, mais je n'oubliais jamais pourquoi j'étais ici. Mon coach avait remarqué mon ambition et il n'avait dit mot pour me virer du club. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'abandonner. C'était une résolution tatouée dans mon esprit. Je me levais, mangeais, et m'entrainais avec cette pensée.

Qu'importe les crochets qu'on me lançait et qui pouvaient me mettre à terre, je me relevai.

Toujours.

A chaque fois et cela en était presque effrayant pour mes coéquipiers autant que pour mon coach.

D'une certaine façon, j'avais acquis leur respect à cause de ma détermination malgré mon niveau inférieur. Je ne pouvais me permettre de dire que c'était facile, parce qu'il y avait des journées où j'avais bien envie de me casser d'ici lorsque je voyais que je ne faisais aucun progrès. La patience me disait mon coach. Je me devais d'être patient, mais cette qualité ne correspondait pas à notre tempérament dans ce club que ça soit pour moi ou mes compagnons. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi difficile de monter au sommet. J'étais un peu naïf sur ce point. Et de plus en plus, je désespérais à me demander si l'objectif auquel je m'étais fixé n'était pas en train de filer entre mes mains. Sauf que d'après mon coach, c'était moi qui tenais les rênes de mon propre chemin et que tout reposait sur ma volonté.

Si ce n'était que cela, je n'avais qu'à me perdre dans les souvenirs de mon village natal et étonnamment, j'en étais nostalgique. Ces gars me manquaient. Ils me manquaient plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

Surtout cette saleté de garnement et ses yeux pleins de malice.   


~

Le bus me laissa à l'arrêt le plus proche pour me diriger vers le village où je demeurais. L'endroit était tellement planqué qu'il était presque difficile de s'y rendre en voiture. Je marchai alors les quelques kilomètres qui me séparaient dans des pas pressés et un sourire niais sur mon visage tout en tenant la bandoulière de mon énorme sac.

Enfin arrivé à destination, je me dirigeai en courant vers mon habitat en criant le nom de ma mère qui sortait avec euphorie de la maison en m'accueillant les bras ouverts. Elle riait de bonheur et m'enlaça fortement, heureuse de me revoir. Elle trouva toutes sortes de remarques gênantes à me faire en particulier sur mon physique qui avait dû subir quelques changements. Ma mère toucha mon visage avec exagération se plaignant que j'avais changé ou que j'avais dû souffrir aux entraînements. En effet, lorsque mon père lui avait appris que je m'envolai à la capitale en quête de devenir un boxeur, elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Toutefois, elle ne s'était jamais permis de contredire mon choix. Ma mère était trop bonne avec moi. Je culpabilisais uniquement maintenant de l'avoir autant inquiété. Je m'étais vraiment conduit comme un gamin.

Après ses retrouvailles et de longues conversations avec mon aînée, je guidai mes pas pressés en direction d'une autre maison avec une immense hâte. Mon estomac se crispa sous un bon stress et ma joie de revoir la personne qui m'avait le plus manqué depuis que j'avais commencé à m’entraîner.

Changmin.

J'étais incroyablement nerveux. Ce sentiment me démangeait, mais curieusement je me sentais tellement bien. Je savais que ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là n'était pas mauvais. C'était étonnamment bon. Je savais que lorsque je reverrai son visage, je serais heureux comme lorsqu'on trainait ensemble il y a quelques mois. Il n'y avait rien de mal. C'était tout à fait normal de ressentir cela.

Je m'approchai de son immense portail et jeta un œil vers son jardin pour y rencontrer une certaine personne. Je décidai de patienter un peu, histoire que je reprenne mon souffle et me canalise. J'attendis encore quelques minutes avec une excitation que j'avais du mal à contrôler.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin et mon corps se paralysa priant faire face à la bonne personne. Sous son air sarcastique, les mains dans les poches signalant qu'il était détendu, je ne pouvais faire erreur sur la personne. Changmin était unique et pas le moins du monde il avait changé depuis ces derniers mois en analysant sa posture.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Changmin !** L'appelai-je assez fort dans une intonation joviale.

Ce dernier resta interdit et releva tout doucement le menton pour diriger ses yeux vers ma position. Il me regarda avec un air ébahi semblant croire que je n'étais qu'une hallucination. Je lui souris sans barrière avec un petit signe de la main. Changmin était encore perdu dans la surprise, la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer un son. Je lui envoyai un regard légèrement inquiet tentant de le faire réagir.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hyung ...** , prononça-t-il enfin avec une voix prise dans l'émotion.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je suis de retour !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Yah ...**

J'avais du mal à analyser l'expression de son visage. La surprise mélangée à l'euphorie, et même de la tristesse. Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mon exploration sur lui qu'il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers moi me forçant à reculer inconsciemment de quelques pas. Il ouvrit le portail avec empressement et avant même que je puisse prendre une dernière respiration, il se jeta sur moi manquant de me faire tomber à l'arrière. J'en restais presque estomaqué. Sans commandement, mes bras enroulèrent sa taille pour le tenir en équilibre. Non. En fait, je voulais lui rendre le même geste. Les bras puissants de Changmin serrèrent fortement mon cou comme pour m'empêcher de repartir. À moins que mes pensées soient trop égoïstes, pendant un millième de seconde, notre étreinte ressemblait plus à un manque de l'autre, plutôt qu'à un simple plaisir de se revoir. Nous nous relâchâmes pour nous refaire face, tout en ancrant notre regard dans l'autre pour prier que ce n'était pas un rêve.  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es revenu ?** S'écria Changmin avec ses yeux plissés définissant sa joie.

Je frappai amicalement sa joue le prenant toujours pour un cadet afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. En échange, il frappa mon bras d'un coup de poing comme une autre façon de me saluer ou indirectement pour mesurer ma force.

**\- Eh !** Rouspétai-je sous son air rusé.

Ayant compris qu'il en profitait pour se battre avec moi, je le poussai naturellement par l'épaule.

Malheureusement, j'avais encore du mal à gérer ma force dans ces situations comme celle-ci.

Changmin tomba à terre d'une manière maladroite sous mes yeux médusés pour le voir atterrir sur ces fesses.

**\- Aieuuuh !** Se plaignit Changmin aussi surpris de mon acte que moi.

**\- Merde Changmin ! Excuse-moi !** Paniquai-je ne sachant si je devais l'aider de mes mains responsables.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aish !** Grogna-t-il en se frottant le bas du dos.

Alors que je tentai de l'aider pour le relever en lui tendant une main, Changmin m'envoya son pire regard noir le plus électrisant pour m'immobiliser. Mon visage était marqué par la désolation et à aucun moment je n'avais imaginé que la tournure de ces retrouvailles pouvait se passer de cette façon. Mais, je vis le visage de mon ami se détendre lentement, le regard presque fuyant avant de me sourire à nouveau.

Je ne savais plus comment réagir à chacune de ses expressions.

J'étais de plus en plus embarrassé.

**\- Tu es devenu fort Hyung ...** , me déclara-t-il de manière fière en observant mes progrès.

Je ricanai faiblement face à sa remarque parce que j'étais loin d'être aussi fort comme il pouvait le croire. Changmin agrippa ma main pour se mettre debout et nettoya son pantalon marqué par la poussière.

**\- Évite de me couvrir d'éloges parce que j'ai encore beaucoup, beaucoup à améliorer** , soupirai-je en n'y voyant pas la fin.

**\- Tu m'as à peine téléphoné Hyung** ! Râla Changmin dans une mine déconfite. **Tu aurais pu me raconter comme ça se passait à l'entrainement !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'aurais bien voulu, mais on m'a vite fait comprendre que je devais oublier d'avoir une vie sociale** , lui répondis-je autant désolé. **Pourquoi ?** Demandai-je après un temps de silence. **Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tsss ~** , cracha-t-il en me lançant un regard mauvais. **T'avais pas besoin de revenir ! Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi ici !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah ouais ?!** M'étonnai-je faiblement sous son autorité. Les affaires marchent comment ?

**\- Pas mal** , me répondit-il sans vouloir en détailler plus. **On a confronté pas mal de nouvelles bandes dans les alentours. Mais t'inquiètes pas Hyung,** se rattrapa-t-il comme pour me rassurer. **On les a rétamés un par un ! Notre réputation est toujours aussi mauvaise ! Hahaha !**

J'agitai la tête dans tous les sens face à une confiance un peu trop extrême à mon goût. Il n'avait pas changé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais soulageai de savoir qu'il était toujours le même. Je me rendais, combien j'étais heureux d'être revenu dans mon village. Je respirai l'air libre avec un sentiment d'apaisement. C'était bon de revenir chez soi. J'hésitai presque à devoir repartir pour mes entrainements appréciant la vie que je passais ici. C'était tellement différent de la capitale. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : revoir les gars ! Je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre dans leur vie merdique même si j'en avais déjà une petite idée. Voir leur tronche suffirait à mon plaisir. Je les portais un peu tous sous mon aile, mais je tenais à eux tout comme avec Changmin.

J'en avais profité pour saluer son père tout en lui remerciant de la chance qu'il m'avait offerte dans le monde de la boxe et il n'en semblait pas déçu. J'étais certain que mon idiot entraineur avaient dû lui part de mes faits et gestes. Il parlait décidément trop.

Changmin et moi avions décidé de planifier une petite soirée ce soir avec notre groupe pour fêter mon retour. Je m'étais fait harceler d'appel depuis que Changmin avait lancé la nouvelle sur les réseaux sociaux. Apparemment, ils avaient l'air plus heureux que moi vu qu'ils me criaient aux oreilles pendant que je prenais un appel. Je souriais comme un idiot n'arrivant pas à canaliser mon bonheur d'être rentré à la maison.

J'avais décidé de passer mon reste de l'après-midi avec ma mère histoire que je surveille sa santé et l'aide avec ses quelques tâches ménagères. Mon comportement nouveau la surprit, mais je tenais à lui montrer les efforts que j'avais pu faire en matière d'éducation et surtout à respecter mes ainés. J'étais un véritable branleur avant que mon coach me soumette à son autorité. C'était vrai. J'étais vraiment un gros gamin qui avait tendance à prendre les gens de haut. Je devais l'admettre malgré ma fierté.

Ma mère semblait de bien meilleure humeur en constatant que j'étais revenu en pleine forme. Elle avait dû beaucoup trop s'inquiéter à mon sujet, comme toutes les mères du monde. J'avais bien l'intention de rester à ses côtés durant mes congés, mais mon ainée me connaissait mieux que je me connaissais moi-même. Elle savait combien j'adorais trainer avec les gars du village et me conseillait de me créer autant de souvenirs avec eux au risque que je le regrette. _Profite de ta jeunesse_. Ma mère me le répéta plusieurs fois comme si je devais l'ancrer dans ma tête. Elle avait bien raison, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je devais encore la laisser seule pendant l'absence de mon père.

La nuit tombée, je m'étais habillé de façon décontracté, prêt à me rendre au rendez-vous que nous avions prévu avec Changmin et les autres gars. Au centre du village où ornaient tous les petits commerçants et les quelques bars que nos vieux fréquentaient, je me rendais à notre repère habituel qui était un pub qui rassemblait majoritairement les jeunes du village qui n'avaient pas forcément l'âge légal de boire de l'alcool. Les serveurs avaient tendance à fermer les yeux sur ce sujet. Observant l'endroit de ma position, je reconnus l'un de mes camarades qui fut l'un des piliers de notre groupe. Pour se battre, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le meilleur, mais en tant que vantard il battait les records. Ils se battaient plus verbalement que physiquement. Les scènes en devenaient comiques.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Sunggyu-ah !** L'appelai-je dans une exclamation.

Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux prêts à sortir de ses orbites suivis d'un sourire éclatant.

**\- Hyung !!** Beugla-t-il à gêner tous les invités. **Putain, t'es là !**

Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur moi avec son verre de vodka, mais je capturai déjà son cou pour qu'il arrête de faire l'imbécile et qu'il se calme deux secondes. En fait, j'avais tout simplement envie de le martyriser par sadisme pour mon propre plaisir. Il râla, bloqué entre mon bras sans aucune issue. Je lâchai la prise en lui tapotant la joue pour montrer mon enjouement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

**\- Bon sang, Hyung ! T'es devenu super fort !** Me nota-t-il en leva son pouce impressionné par ma nouvelle corpulence.

Je rigolai face à sa remarque et l'invita à boire un verre en attendant les autres.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hyung ~ Tu nous avait vraiment manqué,** insista-t-il alors que je cachais mon sourire face à la compassion qu'il avait pour moi. **Ça a fait un grand vide sans toi ! Mais j'imagine que tu vis une expérience extraordinaire dans les grandes villes !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup appris en entrant dans la boxe, mais je suis loin d'être aussi fort comme tu le penses,** notai-je en me calant sur le bar.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Arrête ! Tu seras aussi grand que Mohamed Ali, ou Mike Tyson ou encore Rocky,** m'encouragea-t-il alors qu'il exagérait dans ces propos.

**\- Tu es plus optimiste que moi ! Comment ça se passe pour toi sinon ?** Demandai-je par intérêt. **Changmin m'a raconté que le groupe était toujours en haut du podium ! Je vous ai bien entraîné, je peux être fier de vous !** Le taquinai-je avais un petit clin d'œil.

Pensant qu'il me suivrait dans mon émotion, je vis le sourire de mon camarade s'effacer m'offrant un air beaucoup plus inquiétant dont il m'était impossible d'y discerner la source. Sunggyu évita mon regard et s'agita comme quelque chose le dérangeait.

**\- C'est ce que Changmin t'a dit ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Euh oui ...,** répondit-je peu sûr de moi. **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Il baissa la tête refusant de répondre. N'appréciant pas son comportement, je commençai à m'alarmer me disant que quelque chose de grave s'était passé en mon absence. Jamais, je n'avais vu ce genre d'expression sur le visage de mes gars. C'était affligeant à voir.

**\- Sunggyu ! Parle !** Ordonnai-je plus autoritairement.

Je le vis se pincer les lèvres comme un homme en faute avant de me regarder plus véritablement dans les yeux.

**\- On a eu une mauvaise rencontre ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Comment ça ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est rare quand ça arrive, mais un groupe n'a pas respecté les règles durant le combat ! C'était des salauds, tu les aurais vus ...,** raconta-t-il en m'affichant une haine que je détestais voir dans leurs regards.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'était violent Hyung ! On s'est battu jusqu'à nous vider de notre sang,** me cracha-t-il avec des yeux plus horrifiés. **On était presque tous blessés ! On a faillit avoir des problèmes avec les flics !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Vous vous êtes battu simplement ?** Essayai-je de comprendre complètement médusé de ce qu'il me racontait. **Vous n'avez pas essayé d'arranger la situation ou de ..**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ces mecs n'ont pas voulu coopérer !** Me coupa-t-il. **Ils tenaient absolument à ce qu'on leur cède notre réputation. J'te jure on a fait ce qu'on a pu, c'est absolument pas dans tes règles ! On ne voulait pas aller jusque-là, Hyung,** continua-t-il craignant m'avoir déçu.

**\- Et Changmin ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Sérieusement Hyung ... Il m'a fait flipper ! Il était tellement en furie, j'ai cru qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un !** M'avoua-t-il semblant encore choqué parce qu'il avait vécu. **Changmin n'a pas supporté ce qui s'est passé ! Il s'est plusieurs fois battu avec Jay, c'est le leader du groupe qui nous a fait ce coup ! Ce gars-là est mauvais ... Il n'arrête pas de provoquer Changmin ! Je sais pas ce qui lui a dit, mais Changmin est incontrôlable quand il se bat, on n'arrive pas à l'arrêter ! Je te jure, ça me fait flipper cette histoire !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- 1 mois environ ...,** me répondit-il presque désespérément. On ne sait jamais quand ils peuvent revenir ...

Je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles. Je m'en vais pour m'entrainer à l'autre coin du pays et voilà que mon groupe se trouve en danger pendant que je ne suis pas là. Merde, qui était ces foutus mecs ?! Comment pouvaient-ils faire la loi dans notre village ?! Et comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à mes gars et à Changmin ... En y pensant, pourquoi m'avait-il menti ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte, bon sang. Je n'aurais pas cru non plus qu'il céderait si facilement aux provocations de ce Jay qui ne valait rien comparé à lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à son même niveau. Ce n'était pas pour ça que je lui avais passé le flambeau du groupe.

**\- SUNGGYU !! SUNGGYU !!**

Un jeune couru en hurlant dans la rue vers notre direction forçant moi et mon camarade à nous retourner vers l'appelant. Je reconnus immédiatement un de mes gars qui étaient un peu plus jeune que nous, mais l'expression marquée sur son visage ne me rassura pas me mettant dans l'alerte.

**\- OH YUNHO ! T'es là ?!** S'exclama-t-il le regard empli d'espoir.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui passe ?** Demandai-je dans l'urgence.

**\- Ces enfoirés ! Ils sont encore revenus !** Annonça le jeune qui jouait avec sa casquette dans l'affolement.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** Hallucina Sunggyu. **Où ils sont ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est Jay ?** Voulus-je confirmer.

**\- Changmin et lui sont en train de se battre !! On ne sait pas quoi faire, ça devient hard là, sérieux !** Déclara le jeune dans un ton larmoyant.

Mon cerveau ne mit pas une seconde avant de réagir en sachant que Changmin était en danger. Je demandai au plus jeune de nous accompagner vers le lieu du conflit suivi de Sunggyu en prenant nos jambes à nos cous.

L'adrénaline montait violemment en moi tandis que j'arpentai les petites rues sombres et familières priant que rien de grave ne se produise devant ce combat qui ne méritait même pas son nom.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Là-bas !** S'arrêta le jeune en montrant du doigt la scène.

Sunggyu et moi manquâmes de perdre l'équilibre en nous arrêtant avant de voir une vision qui me statufia complètement. Je vis Changmin en pleine baston dans des gestes violents et une rage qui se soulignait dans chacun de ces coups. Il poussa son adversaire en le prenant par la taille et le poussa contre un grillage pour l'écraser s'il en était capable. Mais le dénommé Jay comme on me l'avait présenté n'était pas sans moyens. En analysant rapidement la situation, je compris qu'il devait être à force égal avec Changmin. Sauf que le coup que mon ami reçut dans la tronche me réveilla de ma stupeur me forçant à réagir et à m'immiscer entre les deux adversaires pour arrêter ce conflit malhonnête qui pouvait très mal terminer.

Je poussai l'adversaire de Changmin au plus loin aussi rapidement que possible avant de prendre Changmin par la taille qui était prêt à se ruer sur lui.

Seulement, face à sa fureur, Changmin me compliqua la tâche. J'encerclai durement mes bras autour de lui pour contrôler sa force. Changmin se débâta comme un fou tentant de sortir de ma prise.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Lâche-moi ! LACHE-MOI PUTAIN !** Cria-t-il perdu dans une colère immaîtrisable.

J'avais tellement du mal à le canaliser qu'une partie de moi s'effraya par cette puissance inconnue. Les boxeurs que j'avais dû défier durant mes entraînements sur le ring ne m'avaient pas fait autant craindre que lui. D'où lui venait cette animosité ?

J'agrippai ses bras en les mettant derrière son dos pour l'immobiliser, mais Changmin tomba sur le sol ne souhaitant pas m'écouter. Il avait réussi à me faire perdre patience, buté comme il était. Je m'installai face à lui et le prix par le col sans aucune once de douceur pour le faire réagir. J'utilisais tout mon poids contre lui en le poussant le plus loin possible de son ennemi. Nous nous éloignâmes de la ruelle et nous nous trouvâmes dans un coin plus en sécurité. Changmin était en rogne. Il ne voulait pas se calmer en injuriant encore son adversaire malgré mes prestations. J'étais presque à court d'idées pour le raisonner alors que mon ami se conduisait si agressivement.

**\- Changmin ! Calme-toi ! Arrête !** Répétai-je inlassablement pour mettre fin à sa crise de colère.

**\- Casse-toi !** Me vociféra-t-il oubliant presque mon existence ancrée à son objectif.

Changmin m'ignorait complètement. Son esprit était fixé sur cet homme et rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui à cet instant. Je n'appréciais aucunement son comportement et j'en fus blessé qu'il ne prenne pas en compte que j'étais là pour l'aider. Je le plaquai brusquement contre un mur intensifiant le choc qui lui causa de la douleur espérant le secouer.

Mes mains se placèrent à l'arrière de sa tête pour diriger son visage contre le mien et je le confrontai du regard pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Front contre front, Changmin me regarda enfin la respiration saccadée.

**\- Tu vas te calmer maintenant ! Sinon c'est moi qui m'en prendrai à toi Changmin,** avertis-je en le poussant presque à choisir. **Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau !**

Comme si j'allais me battre contre lui ... Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à tous les deux. C'était pour cela que j'utilisais cet argument pour le faire broncher afin qu'il soit de retour à la réalité. Je ne quittai pas ces prunelles chocolat qui contrastaient avec cette lueur de violence qui ne lui correspondait aucunement. Il me scruta avec intensité observant mon sérieux sur mes propres mots. Je savais qu'il était en train de se calmer revenant à la raison.

Notre échange était long et d'une telle vigueur m'envoyant des frissons. Je sentis mon ami souffler plus librement détendant ces membres. Ses yeux s'adoucirent en prenant conscience de la situation. Il était silencieux et baissa le regard, honteux alors que mes mains serrèrent sa nuque par consolation.

Changmin se laissa tomber à terre en glissant son dos contre le mur, épuisé par son propre état. Je m'accroupis pour être à la même hauteur que lui et son expression grave me serra le cœur. Je n'étais pas revenu ici pour voir mon ami aussi dépité. Je voulais le voir sourire, cette simple expression qui me rendait un peu plus heureux. J'avais l'impression que je n'aurais plus la chance de voir cette magnifique image. La haine me hanta et pourtant j'essayais tant bien que mal de me canaliser et éviter de perdre mes moyens. Je me levai subitement en insistant auprès de Sunggyu qui était présent pour le surveiller et éviter que Changmin s'échappe.

Je marchai d'une allure décisive, les poings serrés tout comme ma mâchoire en me dirigeant vers l'autre bande de mecs dont je n'avais aucune connaissance. Tout ce que je savais sur eux, c'était qu'ils s'en étaient pris lâchement à mes gars et au fond de moi, je ne pouvais accepter cela.

J'observai de loin le leader contre qui Changmin s'était battu dans des pas rapides. Personne n'eut le temps de me stopper n'ayant pas prévu mon arrivée. Je sentis leurs regards pantois sur moi alors que mes doigts vinrent entourer la gorge du leader tout en le repoussant contre le grillage pour le défier. Je serrai plus fort et je me contrôlai pour ne pas l'étouffer jusqu'à la mort. L'envie était si tentante après ce qu'il avait fait à Changmin. Je ne permettrais personne de lui faire du mal.

Mon vis-à-vis grimaça à ma prise ne comprenant pas mon intervention dans cette émeute.

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air de me connaître on dirait ...** , crachai-je dans une froideur qui le laissait de marbre. **Sache simplement que c'est moi qui dirige mon groupe dans ce village et que c'est moi-même qui est instauré les règles pour des combats en toute loyauté avec mes voisins. Sauf que toi, tu ne respectes pas cet engagement ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je m'en bats les-**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Chuuuttt,** émis-je en accentuant ma capture autour de son cou. **Si tu veux foutre la merde dans mon patelin, tu as rencontré la mauvaise personne,** lançai-je plus foudroiement dans un chuchotement brûlant. **Si tu remets les pieds ici, si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mes gars, sache que je serais là pour te priver d'un de tes bras,** annonçais-je en contournant son bras droit jusqu'à ce qu'il souffre. **Ou une de tes jambes** , déclarai-je ensuite dans une sentence en lui en envoyant un coup brutal dans le genou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre.

Le dénommé Jay n'osait même pas me regarder en face. Quelle merde ! Il ne valait absolument rien aux yeux de Yunho. Comment Changmin avait pu laisser ce mec prendre les commandes ? Il n'avait pas de couille selon lui. De simple menace et il était à sa merci.

Je m'en allai en jetant un regard sombre aux autres collègues qui lui servait de bras droit ne voyant plus aucune utilité de rester ici plus longtemps. Je rejoignis mes proches tout en respirant plus apaisement face à la fin de ce chaos. Je rassurai mes camarades en leur mentionnant qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir de leur nouvelle avant longtemps sous leur soulagement. J'observai Changmin qui était complètement anéanti. J'étais encore septique. Je ne comprenais toujours pas les réactions impulsives de mon ami. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre.

Avec mes camarades, nous avions décidé de reporter notre soirée pour mon retour afin de nous remettre chacun de nos émotions en parti pour Changmin qui ne disait aucun mot. Je décidai de l'amener chez moi afin qu'il évite de ruminer sur son propre sort et si possible qu'il m'explique les raisons de sa conduite. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'était pas du genre à se confier aussi facilement, mais peut-être que ma présence pouvait lui permettre d'ouvrir un peu plus son cœur.

  
  
~ 

Changmin et moi étions installés dans la chambre avec une seule lampe de chevet pour éclairage. Deux bières nous accompagnaient pour nous ressourcer malgré le silence pesant qu'il régnait, assis sur son futon au sol. Je m'étais tout d'abord occupé de ses blessures au visage tout en désinfectant les plaies ouvertes avec du coton.

**\- Ah ! Ça pique !!** Grogna-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

J'ignorai ces interpellations et continuai ma tâche en insistant sur la blessure pour le faire souffrir un peu par sermons.

**\- Aieuuuhh ! Putain Hyung ! Tu le fais exprès ?!** S'exclama-t-il dans un regard noir.

**\- Tu le mérites ! Comme si je t'avais permis de te battre comme une racaille !** Assénai-je dans un ton supérieur.

Changmin clôt péniblement ses yeux sachant qu'il ne pouvait répondre à mes vérités. Je le vis se mordiller la lèvre sous la culpabilité.

**\- Pardon ...** , lâcha-t-il dans une voix faible et brisée.

Les coups qu'il s'était pris à la figure me faisaient déjà suffisamment de mal que je ne voulais plus l'entendre s'excuser. Je lui mis quelques pansements terminant mes soins avant de lui poser la question qui attisait ma curiosité.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé provoquer par ce mec ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu perdes les pédales ?** Demandai-je dans un ton qui se voulait calme.

**\- Je sais ... Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile,** se sermonna-t-il lui-même face à sa propre conduite. **Il ... Il ...** , hésita Changmin comme si c'était pénible à avouer. **Il m'a craché des trucs comme "pédé", "tapette" ou "pédale", des choses comme ça ...**

Sa voix était indécise comme s'il n'osait évoquer ses insultes en face de moi. Je le sentis mal à l'aise, distant. C'était un nouveau Changmin que je voyais devant moi et malgré tout, sa timidité me semblait adorable. Mais l'étonnement me soulignait puisque le sujet ne représentait qu'un faible problème pour ma part.

**\- Et alors ?** Répliquai-je comme si les insultes étaient banales.

Changmin me fixa plus profondément comme s'il voyait une autre personne.

**\- Pourquoi ça t'a autant énervé ? Tu te sens concerné ? C** ontinuai-je en cherchant à le déstabiliser.

Il tourna automatiquement la tête, fuyant ma question tout comme mon visage. Je ne me laissai pas prendre par sa réaction, mais je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas me parler.

**\- Et toi ? Tu voulais sérieusement t'en prendre à moi ?** Attaqua-t-il par orgueil. **Tu allais vraiment me frapper ?!**

**\- Bien sûr ! Si c'était nécessaire ... Mais je savais que tu te reprendrais ! Je te connais Changmin ...**

Changmin avait dû mal à tenir mon échange et se renferma sur lui-même pendant que je ramenai la trousse de soins dans la salle de bain. En revenant dans ma chambre, je l'observai boire sa bière comme un homme dépité. Il se faisait décidément trop de mal.

**\- Je t'ai déçu, Hyung ...** , lâcha-t-il par aveux.

**\- C'est vrai,** répondis-je automatiquement le faisant surprendre.

Changmin me fixa avec des yeux ronds cherchant un espoir sur mon visage. Il devait sûrement se dire qu'il avait baissé dans mon estime, mais j'étais trop attaché à mon ami pour oser lui en vouloir. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que Changmin serait autant touché. Ses yeux reflétaient sa détresse et j'eus du mal à discerner cette émotion qu'il me lançait.

**\- Tu veux que je quitte le groupe ?** Lança Changmin pensant qu'il n'avait plus sa place parmi nous.

Je m'assis en face de lui presque agacé par les films qu'ils se créaient.

**\- Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries,** le sermonnai-je face à sa conduite inhabituellement puérile. **Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !**

Les mains de Changmin vinrent se frotter la tête par accablement. Tant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se pardonner lui-même, il ne pourra pas avancer. Pourtant, j'essayai de lui faire comprendre le contraire.

**\- Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça Changmin !** Le consolai-je. **C'est fini, maintenant ! On ne tombe pas forcément sur des gars carrés à chaque fois ! T'as pété un plomb, et ben ça arrive ! Et qui sait, peut-être que t'avais simplement besoin de te défouler ...,** remarquai-je par analyse. **Sauf que tu ne t'ais pas pris de la bonne façon.**

On se regardait avec plus de complicité cette fois instaurant entre nous une atmosphère amicale qui permettait de nous confier l'un à l'autre.

**\- Je suis pas un aussi bon leader que toi Yunho. Tu nous as manqué .... Ici ...,** confessa-t-il avec une marque de gêne.

**\- Je suis irremplaçable, je sais,** confirmai-je dans un air sarcastique.

Changmin me balança un coussin sur la figure pour éviter que je me prenne davantage des grands airs.

**\- Tu repars quand alors ?**

**\- 2 semaines ? Peut-être plus ? Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends l'appel de mon coach.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu restes ici ?** Demanda-t-il dans une expression presque désespérée dont je n'avais pas encore déterminé le sens.

Je riais pour moi-même, le trouvant étrangement possessif.

**\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur que Jay et sa bande reviennent ? Merde Changmin, tu vaux tellement mieux que lui ...**

Mes propos ne semblaient pas le satisfaire puisqu'il me défia toujours visuellement en quête d'une réponse plausible.

**\- Trés bien ! Eh bien puisque je te manque tant que ça ... Monte sur le ring, mets-moi à terre et je suis à toi,** déclarai-je comme une incantation que je ne pris aucunement au sérieux.

Toutefois, Changmin resta silencieux sachant peut-être qu'il m'était impossible de lui donner une réponse précise. C'était exact. Aujourd'hui même, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais pour mon avenir, mais je savais que je ne devais pas arrêter la boxe. J'avais définitivement pris goût, mais je périrais les conséquences de ce choix.

Je me levai tout en ramassant nos canettes pour les jeter à la poubelle tout en incitant à Changmin qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Demain était un autre jour et j'espérais ne plus revoir ces traits aussi coupables sur le visage de Changmin. Il était plus beau avec un sourire.

Allongés avec nos deux futons côte à côte avec les reflets de la lune qui illuminaient faiblement nos visages, nous nous laissions border par l'obscurité et le silence tout en fixant le plafond chacun perdu dans nos pensées.

**\- Tu sais que les gars ont tous des petites amies maintenant,** remarqua Changmin cachant un sourire moqueur pour lui-même.

**\- Sérieux ?** Répliquai-je en m'étonnant que les gars de la bande deviennent des petits Casanova. **Ce n'est pas plus mal. On ne va pas passer notre vie à se bagarrer non ? On a d'autres priorités dans la vie.**

**\- Tu en as toi ?** Demanda-t-il avec méditation.

**\- En fait, j'en sais strictement rien ...,** répondis-je presque en ricanant. **Je prends les choses comme elles me viennent ... Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec mon avenir.**

Changmin resta silencieux suite à mes paroles. Le sujet de l'avenir était un tabou pour nous. Nous n'en parlions jamais. On aimait notre petite vie tranquille dans notre village vivant au jour le jour. C'était notre façon de vivre. Mais pour ma part, je commençais à moins visualiser les choses de cette façon. J'avais des objectifs maintenant que j'étais rentré dans le milieu de la boxe. Je me surprenais à me poser des questions. Est-ce que je deviendrais plus fort ? Est-ce que je deviendrais le numéro un dans mon pays ? Voir dans le monde ? Est-ce que les gens m'admireraient ? Est-ce que mes parents seraient fiers ? Les gars aussi ? Changmin aussi ? Et dire qu'il était celui qui m'avait poussé à aller jusque-là. Je ne voulais certainement pas le décevoir. D'une certaine façon, c'était pour lui. Je voulais lui prouver que j'étais à la hauteur, que je serais à l'image dont il me voyait. J'envisageais un peu cela comme une responsabilité alors que c'était bien contraire à mes principes. Changmin représentait beaucoup pour moi et je m'en rendais seulement compte maintenant.

Quel idiot !

**\- Et toi Hyung ... T'en as pas rencontré des filles là-bas ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit des filles de la capitale !**

J'avais perçu une hésitation dans sa voix comme si la question qu'il me posait le gênait. J'arquai un rictus à sa remarque sur les échos qu'on pouvait entendre sur ces filles dans les grandes villes.

**\- Oh tu sais ... Rien de grandiose** , répondis-je dans un ton presque ennuyé. **C'est des filles quoi ...**

**\- Ouais, je vois ça ...**

Au moins, je savais qu'on était d'accord sur ce point. Les filles, ce n'était vraiment pas notre truc. Même si naturellement, on avait besoin d'elle pour assouvir nos désirs, je me contentai suffisamment de mes simples et quotidiens plaisirs personnels. Je n'avais aucune attirance pour elles et je ne tenais pas à en vouloir. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était l'inquiétude que j'avais pu discerner dans la voix de Changmin. Je voulais qu'il s'en débarrasse. Après cette soirée mouvementée, j'avais envie que cette journée en mon retour se termine d'une meilleure façon. Quitte à repousser mes limites.

Je ne réfléchissais plus. Mon corps se redressa lentement pour me rapprocher de Changmin. Il ne silla pas à mon mouvement. Seul le haut de mon corps se tournait vers lui pour me retrouver visage contre visage. Je me plongeai dans son regard avec une aisance qui me surprenait. Pour la première fois, je trouvais Changmin si inoffensif sous moi. Il en était presque adorable contrastant avec sa véritable personnalité. La tension entre nous avait beau être pesante, mais je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise même si j'avais l'étrange impression d'imposer ma domination. Je tenais à envoyer un message à Changmin sans que les mots soient nécessaires et il ne me rejeta pas. J'aimais ce moment où il n'y avait rien que nous deux, les yeux dans les yeux à penser à l'un et à l'autre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais pendant un moment je voulais que Changmin ne regarde que moi. Et combien c'était délicieux de le voir me dévisager sans faille.

\- **Changmin ... Je veux essayer quelque chose ...** , murmurai-je.

Ses prunelles marron s'agrandirent face à mes propos presque réticents à mon prochain acte. Je pouvais cerner une crainte, une timidité, mais Changmin ne s'enfermait pourtant pas à moi.   
**  
**  
**\- Sauf que demain, il faudra qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé .... C'est juste pour ce soir ... C'est juste entre nous Changmin-ah ...**

Je n'avais pas besoin de sa permission. Son expression montrait qu'il attendait comme s'il avait compris mon intention. Il savait que cela ne se reproduirait que durant une nuit. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre quand je comprenais que Changmin ne me repoussait pas. Est-ce que lui aussi il avait déjà envisagé qu'il y avait peut-être plus que de l'amitié entre nous ? Son regard avait une nouvelle lueur de convoitise et d'espérance et je sentais sa respiration devenir plus haletante.

J'étais resté immobile dans cette position en le contemplant puis une de mes mains vint lui caresser quelques mèches de sa chevelure.

L'attraction était évidente et pourtant on avait tout fait pour la réfuter. Je pense qu'on avait le droit juste pour une fois de nous laisser aller à notre envie. Je me refusais de penser aux conséquences après mes dernières paroles. Nous allions juste profiter du moment présent et demain tout redeviendrait normal.

Mon visage s'avança doucement supprimant la distance entre nous. Changmin semblait manquer d'air et avec un plaisir personnel, je percevais qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue ne pouvant plus me retenir. Ma bouche mouvait le contact forçant Changmin à relever le menton pour accentuer la pression. L'adrénaline s'aventura dans mes veines m'offrant une sensation incroyable. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de connaître ce sentiment avant ce soir. Je pensais qu'une telle intensité ne pouvait pas exister. Le simple fait de savoir Changmin pleinement consentant redoublait la violence de ce simple échange.

Je lui caressais le front par tendresse en restant sur sa bouche. Puis, je quittai délicatement ces lèvres pulpeuses dont je prenais goût. Je gardai pour moi-même le fait que Changmin était née pour embrasser et je me disais trop chanceux d'avoir pu les savourer. J'ouvris mes paupières pour renouer un contact visuel, mais Changmin n'était pas de cet avis.

Il avait pris goût aussi.

Sa main agrippa ma nuque et me força à nouveau à relier nos lèvres pour un baiser plus brutal cette fois. Changmin commandait puisque j'étais trop sonné par ses actes imprédictibles. Ses commissures mangeaient les miennes dans tous les sens perdus dans un désir que j'avais du mal à contrôler. Je tentai de reprendre les rênes, mais Changmin ne me laissa pas le choix. Il s'était accroché fermement à moi. Une de ses mains me forçait à me reprocher de lui tout comme l'autre sur mon bras, mais dans une tout autre intention.

C'était comme s'il ne voulait plus me laisser partir.

Je ressentais un certain désespoir dans son baiser comme s'il voulait me prouver quelque chose. Il s'enflammait chaque seconde et je sentais sa langue entre mes lèvres pour rencontrer sa jumelle. J'étais à deux doigts de refuser, mais je ne pouvais rien faire parce que j'étais trop faible.

Parce que c'était Changmin.

Je partais à la découverte de sa bouche et lui de la mienne dans une passion qui me dépassait et dont j'ignorai l'existence. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, je me sentais vivre contre lui et c'était incroyablement bon. Mon corps était collé au sien. Nos mains commençaient à être baladeuses suivant notre désir. On était hors-contrôle, lui et moi et j'en avais presque peur. Je venais de comprendre que l'être humain pouvait ne pas se canaliser. C'était humain justement. Je me laissai aller à cette fièvre inconnue et m'offrait amoureusement à Changmin. L'excitation renforçait nos embrassades et nous commencions à bruler de l'intérieur autant que sous nos vêtements.

Je me frottai contre lui, bassin contre bassin pour accentuer le plaisir et dans ces gestes les lèvres de Changmin m'échappèrent. Il gémissait contre ma bouche. Il était à moi. J'avais son contrôle. Il m'appartenait. Il était à ma merci.

Sa main puissance qui avait pour habitude de mettre des coups se faufila dans mes cheveux en s'y accrochant. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir au fur et à mesure qu'on ondulait l'un contre l'autre. La température augmentait, tout comme la cadence de nos soupirs. Tout allait plus vite dans nos gestes. On ne contenait plus rien dans nos cœurs. Tout lâchait. On laissait tout évacuer. Par besoin. Par envie. Par manque.

Je tombai mon front en sueur contre celui de Changmin en sentant la bosse de mon pantalon contre lui. Mon bas-ventre étaient sur le point d'exploser face aux vas-et-viens de Changmin contre mon sexe. Le geste était si intime, si ardent, si extraordinaire que je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. C'était tellement affriolant de ressentir ça avec Changmin. En même temps. Nos coups de reins l'un contre l'autre se firent plus agressifs et par moment j'embrassais chastement Changmin pour lui prouver ma présence. J'intensifiai mes déhanchements et terminai par le coup fatal qui pétrifia mon amant. Changmin souleva le haut de son corps comme un arc pour subir son orgasme. C'était l'une des visions les plus magnifiques que je n'avais jamais vues et pourtant on croirait qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir sous moi. Une image qui enclencha ma propre délivrance par la suite en m'appuyant contre Changmin pour accentuer cette jouissance. Nous laissâmes échapper des sons nouveaux hors de notre bouche par le plaisir extrême que nous venions d'atteindre. Nous tentâmes de nous en remettre, mais Changmin suffoqua encore n'arrivant pas à se remettre de cette satisfaction totale. Instantanément, je m'approchai plus près de lui et le câlinai tendrement pour qu'il se calme.

**\- Chut ... Ça va aller Changmin ...,** lâchai-je dans une voix essoufflée.

Il me regarda enfin semblant revenir à la réalité. Ses yeux étaient dans un autre monde et je compris combien notre relation n'avait rien avoir avec celles des autres. Ses bras s'étaient glissés le long de mon dos et je plongeai mon nez dans son cou dans une étreinte qui nous était vital après ce que nous venions de faire. Nous nous fabriquions un cocon qui nous appartenait et inconnue des autres

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Changmin pouvait me désirer autant que moi. La violence de notre acte m'avait ensuite fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'on représentait l'un à l'autre. C'était vrai. L'amitié était insuffisante à notre bonheur, mais elle était bien trop précieuse pour moi. Je ne voulais aucune complication, ni dispute entre nous. C'était pourquoi je m'étais arrêté à une simple nuit, mémorable et gravée dans nos cœurs.

C'était dans les bras de Changmin que je m'endormais profitant de nos derniers instants en tant qu'amant et amoureux même si l'adjectif me faisait grimacer. Je n'avais rien de romantique, mais je savais que j'aimais Changmin d'une tout autre manière.

Je l'aimais et à partir de cet instant, je savais que c'était jusqu'à la fin.

~

Le lendemain, nous nous étions réveillés comme à notre habitude. Changmin et moi, on se conduisait exactement comme avant. Rien n'avait changé. Pour rien au monde on n'aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes entre nous. On chahutait. On se bagarrait, mais surtout on souriait. On avait l'air tellement heureux. Je bénissais chaque jour passé à ses côtés. Et cela me suffisait.

Durant mes jours de congé, je prenais du temps avec les gars de la bande et je sentais combien ma présence comptait pour eux. Autant pour les rassurer. Depuis le conflit avec le groupe de Jay, certains n'étaient plus revenus se battre avec Changmin par peur sûrement, mais par incapacité aussi. Je ne leur en voulais pas. D'ailleurs, je n'excluais jamais personne de quitter la bande pour toute sorte de raison. Je n'étais en rien un dictateur et mes gars étaient libres de leur choix. Puis, je n'étais pas non plus un bon exemple à prendre puisque j'étais moi-même parti du village. En quoi je pouvais me permettre de dire quelque chose à leur départ ? Mais j'avais toujours une part de manque. Je comprenais que je m'étais attaché à eux et d'une certaine façon je ne voulais pas les perdre. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me laisse tomber. Je me surprenais à ces pensées égoïstes. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre.

Mais le plus important était que Changmin était à mes côtés et c'était le principal. Je passai la totalité de mon temps avec lui sans surprise. On était un duo unique lui et moi, en partie d'après nos camarades. Il était difficile d'imaginer l'un sans l'autre.

Et ils avaient raison.

Même si je me forçais à être présent aux côtés de ma mère, je voulais être avec Changmin à chaque fois. On trouvait toujours le moyen pour faire les clowns, chercher les ennuis, manger des _ramen_ à nous exploser le ventre et même à surdoser nos verres de _soju_. Nous étions des pauvres gamins et on aimait tellement le temps passé ensemble.

Et les jours nous rapprochaient. Encore et encore.

Les attentions étaient plus présentes. Les regards étaient plus appuyés et avaient une tout autre signification. On se cherchait Changmin et moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on passe des moments dans l'intimité. Des après-midis où nous prélassions dans des coins isolés loin du village. Sa tête se trouvait parfois sur mes genoux. Ma main lui chatouillait quelques fois son oreille et cela finissait en bagarre vue la sensibilité de Changmin. Je sentais souvent des bras qui enlaçaient ma taille et un corps se calait sur mon dos. Nos gestes auraient pu être gênants si quelqu'un nous voyait, mais nous ne voulions pas arrêter surtout Changmin qui était souvent le premier à me réclamer un besoin tactile.

Sauf qu'il voulait aller de plus en plus loin et je ne voulais pas le repousser.

Et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

Surtout quand l'avenir se permettait d'intervenir dans mon présent.

~

**[ POV EXTERNE ]**

**  
**   
**\- Yunho est parti ?**

Le choc se marqua sur chaque trait de son visage en écoutant la sentence.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Le père hantait la réaction de son fils sachant pertinemment combien Yunho et lui étaient proche. Il savait que ne plus revoir son meilleur ami aurait des séquelles dans sa vie. Pourtant, l'ainé avait tellement hésité vu la rapidité des évènements et du silence de Yunho.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Changmin ... Écoutes je –**  
  
 **\- Pourquoi tu racontes des conneries pareilles Abuji ?!** Cracha Changmin qui refusait de croire à cette horrible réalité. **C'est impossible ! Yunho m'aurait dit quelque chose ! J'aurai été le premier au courant de son départ ! Il ne serait pas parti sans me l'avoir dit ! S'exclama-t-il de plus en plus fort se perdant dans ses émotions. Je ne peux pas te croire !**  
  
 **\- Hé ! Calme-toi !** Raisonna le père qui voyait son fils perdre ses moyens  
.  
 **\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ?!** Beugla Changmin qui refusait d'accepter ces situations.

Changmin ne savait plus où poser ces yeux en sentant ces membres trembler et un cœur battant prit par l'angoisse.

**\- Depuis quand il est parti ?** Demanda-t-il durement oubliant qu'il avait affaire à son père en face de lui.  
  
**\- Si tu me laissais t'expliquer-**  
  
 **\- PUTAIN ! Dis-moi quand il est parti ?!** Coupa-t-il en hurlant tout en suppliant son père du regard pour avoir cette réponse.

Le père lui répondit calmement tout en donnant chaque indication qui était nécessaire. Mais les oreilles de Changmin refusèrent d'en entendre davantage qu'il partit aussitôt en direction de l'arrêt de bus qui menait jusqu'à la gare d'un autre village. Changmin avait couru avec un espoir qu'il savait perdu, mais il espérait de toute son âme revoir cette silhouette qu'il aimait tant contempler.

Arrivé à son point, Changmin ralentit son allure en cherchant éperdument chaque recoin et vers l'horizon.  
Il n'y avait personne.

Il n'y avait rien.

Changmin ne pouvait seulement pas y croire.

Yunho ... était parti ?

Est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt ... Qu'il l'avait laissé tomber ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi s'était-il enfui sans un mot alors que tout se passait tellement bien entre eux ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Yunho brisait cela ?

Alors qu'ils leur restaient encore du temps ...

Changmin était dans une incompréhension totale. Il n'avait reçu aucun mot, ni lettre, ni message, ni un coup de fil.

Rien.

Changmin retenait seulement une chose.

Il l'avait simplement abandonné. C'était tout ce que Yunho avait laissé.

Et pour la première fois, Changmin le haïssait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [NC-15]

**[ 6 ans plus tard ]**  


Je repris ma respiration tout en fixant mon adversaire scotché au sol et le public s'enflamma. L'arbitre courut vers moi pour agripper mon bras et le leva en l'air pour officialiser ma victoire sous l'ovation des spectateurs dans une clameur totale. Je refusais de montrer ma joie préférant assouvir ce sentiment à l'intérieur de moi. Mon visage était neutre, mais au fond de mon être, j'étais fier. J'avais encore remporté un combat et cela était suffisant pour accroître ma confiance. Je pouvais avancer à nouveau un pas en direction de mon rêve. La distance entre ce sommet diminuait redoublant davantage ma détermination. Je vis mon entraîneur serrer les poings en signe de victoire, aussi heureux que moi et d'un échange, je lui envoyai mon regard le plus reconnaissant

Heureusement que mon coach avait été à mes côtés durant toutes ces années. Il avait rapidement compris qui j'étais et comment je fonctionnais. Je donnais plus de mon temps comparé aux autres boxeurs pour m'entraîner parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je savais qu'il avait sa famille à côté de son travail, mais plusieurs fois je l'avais aperçu à des heures improbables dans le club qui devait être fermé. C'était devenu ma maison et malgré les réclamations de certains, personne ne pouvait me dissuader de m'arrêter.

Je ne vivais qu'avec une seule idée en tête.

Pourtant, ma vie avait considérablement changé. J'avais quitté mon village natal et mes parents m'avaient suivi par la suite puisqu'à leur surprise je gagnais beaucoup trop pour un seul homme. Grâce à la boxe, j'avais mon propre gagne-pain, mais j'avais rapidement compris que l'argent ne représentait aucun intérêt pour moi. Je faisais simplement le nécessaire avec en achetant une villa à mes parents pour qu'ils y trouvent leur confort. Si cet argent devait servir à quelque chose, c'était uniquement pour subvenir aux besoins de ma famille. Et je savais pertinemment combien il appréciait leur vie dans la capitale, mais cela n'avait strictement rien à voir à nos campagnes et leurs coins paumés. Dire que je n'y pensais pas ou que je ne voulais plus y retourner était bien évidemment un mensonge. Cela faisait partie de mes racines et le lieu où j'avais commencé à me battre et à fonder mon propre groupe. Il m'arrivait de me perdre dans mes souvenirs et penser à mes anciens gars. Je me demandais ce qu'ils étaient devenus et s'ils allaient tous bien. Ces moments passés avec eux me rendaient parfois si nostalgique. Mais au moment où j'étais parti du village, j'avais fermement pris la décision de tourner la page. Je m'étais trop attaché à cet endroit.

Encore une fois, je mentais.

Je mentais à moi-même pour ne pas penser à cette personne.

**\- Yunho !** Cria mon entraîneur en ouvrant la porte des vestiaires.

Je relevai la tête en sursautant sur le banc en observant mon coach avancer vers moi.

**\- Commence pas à rêver ! C'est pas parce que tu as gagné ce combat que tu te croiras capable d'aller aux mondiaux avec cette attitude-là,** me sermonna-t-il en plaisantant.

Je ricanai à ces propos tous en profitant d'arracher les scotchs de mes gants de boxe pour me préparer à aller sous la douche. Jung Kyung Ho se tint devant moi, les bras croisés, et m'étudia du regard tout en se caressant le menton.

**\- Il va falloir que je me débrouille pour te faire rencontrer des adversaires avec un niveau plus élevé** , remarqua-t-il. **Ce n'est pas avec des mauviettes comme ça que tu mets à plat en un seul round que tu vas réussir à progresser !**

Il avait raison. Il me fallait de la difficulté et je n'étais que quémandeur à sa proposition. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait et ainsi je me rapprocherais plus rapidement de mon objectif.

**\- Pour quand est le prochain combat ?** Demandai-je dans l'impatience.

**\- Ah ~,** soupira-t-il en me fixant d'un air désespéré. **T'es pas croyable ! Tu sais que c'est pas aussi simple de demander aux autres agences de conclure un contrat avec un boxeur dont le nom est inconnu !**

**\- Si c'est une question d'argent, c'est pas un souci ! J'ai du fric !** Répliquai-je. **Comment je peux évoluer si je ne rencontre pas des mecs à ma taille ?!**

**\- Tu as raison et je fais ce que je peux Yunho !**

Je lui envoyai instantanément un regard désolé oubliant que j'avais en face de moi un homme qui devait s'occuper de ses gosses le soir. Je baissai les yeux aux sols pour calmer mon excitation tout comme mon avidité.

**\- Ne sois pas si pressé !** Me consola mon coach dans un regard complice. **Pense un peu à toi !** M'encouragea-t-il. **Va draguer des filles un peu ! Ça peut te faire que du bien !**

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas,** répondis-je dans un ton agacé.

**\- Yah ! Je peux savoir comment tu occupes ta libido ?!** Me cracha-t-il ne semblant pas comprendre mon attitude.

Je lui rendis un regard noir afin qu'il mette de côté sa curiosité sur ma vie privée.

**\- Ok ! Tu préfères te la jouer en solo ? Aucun souci,** me taquina-t-il en s'enfuyant des vestiaires.

Je ne me priai pas pour lui envoyer violemment un de mes gants pour le malmener à trop s'inquiéter à mon sujet.

Je souris bêtement lorsque mon entraîneur disparaissait de la pièce. Son comportement me rappelait douloureusement quelqu'un.

~

Suivant les conseils de mon coach, j'avais décidé de prendre quelque temps en compagnie de mes parents. À chacun de mes retours à la maison, leurs visages s'embellissaient comme s'ils attendaient que je revienne. Je savais que leur vie leur plaisait dans la capitale et notre situation était beaucoup moins précaire qu'à l'époque. Mon père avait monté d'un grade dans l'entreprise où il travaillait l'obligeant à se rendre à Séoul. Il avait plus de responsabilités et donc une meilleure position. Il appréciait son boulot et c'était amplement suffisant à savoir. Tant que mes parents étaient heureux, je l'étais aussi. Je n'avais pas d'autre ambition personnelle. Me concernant, je n'avais qu'une chose à atteindre. C'était tout. Je me voyais mal souhaiter autre chose dans ma vie.

Je ne le méritais pas.

Cette maison était bien trop grande à mon goût. Malgré mes allers et retours dans cette villa, j'avais du mal à me sentir chez moi. Je n'y trouvais aucun charme. J'avais encore plus du mal à croire que grâce à mon propre argent je pouvais offrir un habitat pour mes parents. Il y a quelques années, j'en aurais ri, confondu cela à un rêve ou à une grosse blague. J'étais bien naïf.

Ma mère profita de ma présence à la maison pour se mettre aux fourneaux dans la cuisine en coupant quelques légumes frais. Je la regardai avec nostalgie tout en l'étudiant silencieusement. Elle semblait étrangement de bonne humeur autant que ça se voyait dans son sourire que dans ces gestes. Plus que d'habitude.

**\- Eomma ! Je te trouve bien trop enthousiaste pour faire la cuisine,** lui remarquai-je en me plaçant à ses côtés. **Tu es si contente que ça de me revoir ?**

**\- Tsss ~ Ne prends pas tes grands airs mon fils, même si tu as en partie raison !**

Je la regardai de façon perplexe comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Elle le remarqua tout en soulignant un sourire mystérieux.

**\- Nous ne serons pas seuls à table à midi,** m'annonça-t-elle sans vouloir en dire plus.

**\- Qui vient manger ?** Demandai-je sans être curieux.

**\- Tu verras !**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère tenait temps à cacher ses invités. Cela m'intriguait peu, mais il semblerait que ça soit des personnes que je connaissais. J'avais beau faire le tour de mon entourage dans ma tête, je n'avais aucune idée de leur identité.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une très grande surprise.

**\- Oh Yunho ! Tu pourras chercher le dessert à cette adresse,** me demanda-t-elle en me donnant un papier. **J'ai commandé un gâteau pour le repas,** m'expliqua-t-elle tout en se concentrant sur sa cuisine. **On m'a conseillé leur boulangerie, il paraît que leurs pâtisseries sont exquises !**

**\- Dis surtout que t'avais la flemme de tout cuisiner pour aujourd'hui,** lançai-je en taquinerie.

Je n'eus qu'en réponse qu'une tape sur le bras, vexé par ma remarque sous mes petits ricanements. Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps pour prendre ma veste et mes clefs et partir en destination de cette boulangerie.

À mon retour, mon ventre criait famine. Je m'étais léché les babines à la vision de tous ces desserts qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la vitrine de la boulangerie. Je me contrôlais pour ne pas dévorer ce gâteau qui m'appelait sur le siège passager de la voiture. J'étais à peu près certain que ce repas serait un délice et je compris seulement maintenant que je ne profitais pas assez des petits plats de ma mère. Rien que pour ça, je devrais revenir plus souvent à la maison. Sauf que la raison me frappa en entendant mon coach me sermonner dans ma tête pour que je fasse attention à mon poids. C'était une des choses les plus pointues dans le monde de la boxe concernant notre masse physique.

En sortant du véhicule, j'aperçus immédiatement une voiture de luxe noir garée en face de notre portail. Cela ne pouvait être que nos invités.

En pénétrant dans les lieux, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée tout en exclamant mon retour.

**\- Eomma, je suis revenu !**

Je marchai en direction de la cuisine pour tendre le gâteau à ma mère qui affichait expression radieuse.

**\- Tu peux aller leur dire bonjour,** m'incita-t-elle en prenant la boîte de mes mains.

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en retirant ma veste et tournai la tête sur le côté en direction de la salle à manger.

**\- Bonjour Yunho ! Ça fait longtemps,** me salua une voix masculine.

L'image me pétrifia.

Heureusement que je n'avais plus le gâteau en main parce que je l'aurais fait tomber au sol sous le choc. Je reconnus immédiatement le visage de son père qui me souriait paraissant heureux de me revoir. Mais mes yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés par une silhouette derrière lui qui m'était particulièrement familière.

Est-ce que c'était un rêve ?

Cet homme portait un costume gris qui lui soulignait parfaitement son long corps proche de la perfection. Il se tenait droit ne bougeant pas d'un seul cil. Son regard était baissé au sol pendant que je me forçai à l'examiner de haut en bas pour être certain de son identité.

Il ne pouvait pas être ... Changmin ?

Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

Lui et sa mère s'inclinèrent vers moi pour me saluer et j'eus l'impolitesse de ne pas leur répondre. J'étais complètement tétanisé par la situation.

**\- Monsieur Shim ?** Demandai-je en confirmation.

Ce dernier hocha la tête comprenant ma surprise dans un sourire compatissant. Mes iris jonglaient entre ces trois personnes ne pouvant croire qu'ils pouvaient se trouver dans cette pièce et cette maison.

Pendant que je me forçai à avoir les pieds sur terre en les fixant, le regard de cet homme se releva et se dirigea sur moi.

Un souffle m'étouffa dans ma gorge lorsque je rencontrais ces prunelles sauvages et qui n'avaient aucunement changé.

Ce regard. Ce même regard qu'auparavant, semblable à mes souvenirs. Ces mêmes yeux qui m'avaient toujours déstabilisé et qui prouvaient encore leur effet maintenant.

Changmin.

Changmin était ici.

En face de moi.

Il ... Il était devenu un homme.

Changmin ne semblait plus être le sale gosse avec qui je traînais continuellement comme ma paire.

J'avais cruellement du mal à détacher l'échange. Cette recherche intense me poussait à comprendre que j'avais bel et bien affaire à Changmin devant moi, mais d'un autre côté, je cherchai la signification de ce regard. Je fus étonnamment surpris de ne pas y lire de la rage contre moi.

En fait, il n'y avait aucune émotion dans ces yeux chocolat.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais resté planté à le regarder. La main de ma mère sur mon bras me réveilla tout en le caressant pour me détendre.

**\- Tu es surpris, je parie ?** Conclut-elle avec une certaine fierté dans ses yeux.

Ça pour une surprise ... C'était bien la dernière chose que j'aurais souhaité vivre.

À quoi le destin jouait-il ? À moins que ça soit les Dieux qui me punissent ?

Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'un jour ou l'autre, je me confronte à Changmin.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour afficher un masque sur mon visage et ne pas montrer mon trouble. Je m'inclinai respectueusement vers cette famille pendant que ma mère nous demandait de passer à table. 

Malgré mes efforts pour paraître naturel en face des invités, je ne parvenais pas à me détendre. C'était encore pire lorsque je compris que je devais m'asseoir juste en face de Changmin sous les recommandations de ma mère. Elle pensait me faire plaisir à retrouver mon ancien ami, mais elle avait tort.

Face à l'ambiance joviale qui demeurait entre nos aînées, on ne pouvait nier une certaine froideur entre les plus jeunes. Les parents l'avaient surement remarqué non ? Je les remerciai intérieurement de ne laisser aucun silence durant ce repas. Rien ne pouvait être plus pire.

Lui et moi, on ne se parlait pas et on ne se regardait pas non plus. Difficile de croire qu'on avait pu être considérés comme des meilleurs amis avec notre attitude. Quant à moi, j'étais complètement bouleversé par son apparition. Et moi qui espérais ne plus le revoir. Je m'étais durement forcé à l'oublier.

Mais Dieu sait combien c'était la chose la plus horrible à faire.

Nous dégustions le festin de ma mère qui fut largement complimentée pour ces talents de cuisinière. Seulement, je n'avais plus vraiment le goût à manger et surtout en sa présence. Il m'arrivait de jeter des coups d'œil vers Changmin. Je l'observai dévorer son plat et je souris discrètement en remarquant que Changmin n'avait pas changé ces vieilles habitudes. Je connaissais parfaitement son amour pour la nourriture et d'une certaine façon, l'image me toucha.

Contre mon gré, je me posais des questions à son sujet. Est-ce qu'il vivait bien ? Où travaillait-il ? Est-ce qu'il avait quitté le village ? Est-ce que c'était toujours le même garnement tel que je l'avais connu ? Est-ce qu'il souriait derrière ce visage neutre ? Est-ce qu'il était heureux ?

Je me demandai si j'avais réellement le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensée.

Pas après ce que je lui avais fait.

**\- Yunho ! J'ai entendu dire par ton père que ta carrière de boxeur fait ses preuves !** Commenta le père de Changmin semblant fier de moi. **J'espère que tu arriveras au sommet jeune homme, tu as beaucoup de talent !**

**\- Oh ~ Euh ...,** bégayai-je ne sachant comment prendre ces éloges. **Je vous remercie ... Je ferais de mon mieux.**

Je sentis que Changmin me regardait à ce moment-là, mais je n'osais diriger ma vision sur lui. Je n'étais pas encore prêt.

**\- Changmin fait partie d'un club de boxe lui aussi** , m'annonça directement le père. **J'espère que tu pourras lui apporter des conseils.**

Mon cœur avait à nouveau pris un coup à la signification de ces mots.

**\- Abuji !** Lança Changmin dans un ton dur.

**\- Pourquoi tu râles encore ?!** S'ébahit le père. **Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.**

**\- Tss ~ Essayer de prendre exemple ... Tu parles,** marmonna Changmin assez fortement pour que je l'entende.

Il avait pourtant raison.

**\- Dans ce cas, accepte les combats qu'on te propose** , se résolut le père pour faire réagir Changmin.

**\- On est obligé de parler de ça Abuji ?!** S'impatienta Changmin sur les nerfs. **Tu ne peux pas te taire !**

**\- C'est toujours la même chose !** Remarqua l'aîné dans un ton plaisantin pour adoucir l'atmosphère. **Yunho, je compte sur toi pour me le recadrer,** quémanda-t-il vaincu.

J'étais complètement perdu par la conversation assimilant difficilement les mots et aveux qu'ils se jetaient. Je serrai mes poings en dessous de la table pour tenter de ne pas faillir.

J'ignorai que Changmin voulait devenir un boxeur.

À l'époque, ce n'était pas son souhait.

Pourtant ... Je savais qu'il avait tout pour devenir un grand champion.

Alors pourquoi cette nouvelle m'agaçait autant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait derrière la tête de ce gamin que je ne reconnaissais plus ?

D'autant plus que j'étais surement la dernière personne dont Changmin aurait voulu avoir des conseils sur les sports de combat.

Je n'avais toujours pas atteint mon objectif ...

**\- Je ne suis pas en position de donner quoique soit qui pourrait aider Changmin, Monsieur Shim,** lançai-je soudainement, franc dans mes propos.

Après avoir parlé, je relevai douloureusement mes yeux vers lui et je notai son attention à mon égard. Je baissai automatiquement le regard sur mon assiette.

Je craignais cette lueur ...

**\- Changmin sera se débrouiller beaucoup mieux que moi à la boxe si j'en crois mes souvenirs,** continuai-je dans un ton qui se voulait énigmatique.

Parce qu'à un moment de ma vie, dans ce village, je n'oubliais pas les frappes de mon ancien ami envers nos adversaires. Je refusai de l'admettre auparavant, mais Changmin était assurément plus puissant que moi. Maintenant en sachant son adhésion à un club, j'ignorai si je devais m'en réjouir. Je redoutais peut-être qu'il me dépasse et que j'en devienne bêtement jaloux.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce sentiment qui me gênait à cet instant.

Changmin avait tourné rapidement la tête sur le côté comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié mes paroles. Ce refus, cette ignorance me pincèrent le cœur malheureusement. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais, qu'il me sourit à pleines dents ? J'étais vraiment stupide.

Je me suis simplement laissé envahir par mes souvenirs avec lui dans notre patelin et nos moments à deux. Pendant un moment et égoïstement, je voulais retrouver cette alchimie entre nous.

Mais j'avais fini par briser cette relation.

Plus exactement, j'avais fui.

La sujet de cette discussion avait dévié sur une anecdote amusante de mon père à son lieu de travail et je n'avais pas l'effort d'y rire ni d'écouter son histoire non plus. Changmin paraissait aussi impassible que moi. Il ne parlait pas et c'était encore pire de subir ce repas en sachant qu'il était en face de moi. C'était comme si j'étais forcé de supporter un châtiment.

Pour lui avoir fait du mal.

À quoi Changmin pouvait-il penser maintenant ?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je m'inquiète pour lui ?!

C'était en partie pour une de ces raisons que j'étais parti.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque ma mère arriva avec le dessert pour nous le présenter sur la table, je m'étonnai de ne plus avoir la gourmandise de déguster ce gâteau. Vu la situation auquel je faisais face, ce n'était pas surprenant.

La part du gâteau dans notre assiette ne réussissait même pas à nous réanimer Changmin et moi. Peut-être que ma simple vision lui avait fait perdre l'appétit. Voir le dégoutait. C'était un constat que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Ce repas devait cesser. J'allais péter un câble avec cette foutue frustration qui s'accumulait. J'avais tout simplement envie de crier.

Je voulais hurler et châtier ma propre âme de subir un tel moment avec Changmin.

J'aurais tellement aimé que rien ne change entre nous ...

C'était mon protégé avant ... Comment j'avais pu l'abandonner alors que je savais combien il comptait à mes yeux ?

J'entendis la chaise de mon vis-à-vis grincer sur le sol m'obligeant à me sortir du combat contre mes pensées émotives.

Je me demandai s'il avait lu en moi parce que Changmin était en train de s'excuser pour sortir de table et s'isoler dans le jardin de ma maison.

Cet acte-là, j'ignorai comment le prendre, mais je fus submergé par un pénible sentiment de solitude. Comme si j'étais délaissé. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre d'avoir ce genre de sentiment. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me laisser-aller à la peine, mais il était inévitable que le retour de Changmin m'avait complètement bouleversé.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi faible et impuissant.

Je ressemblais à un perdant.

C'était contre ma personnalité.

Le déjeuner prit fin sans que Changmin ne soit revenu malheureusement. Mes parents et moi accompagnâmes les invités qui avaient décidé de s'en aller après un café. Positionné à la porte d'entrée, j'observai Changmin et son père échanger des mots tout bas pour éviter de se faire entendre. L'aîné semblait en colère tout comme Changmin. J'étais certain qu'il voulait à tout prix partir de cette maison et ne plus revoir mon visage.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé retrouver un jour mon vieil ami.

Je n'aurai même jamais dû le revoir.

Une ancienne partie de moi s'éveilla et je faisais tout pour la rejeter.

Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tout contrôler ...

La famille Shim se plaça en face de la mienne pour nous saluer et nous quitter tout en remerciant bienveillamment mes parents. J'imitai mes aînés en m'inclinant vers eux, mais en me relevant je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers lui.

Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à rejoindre ces prunelles.

L'échange, même s'il ne durait que quelques secondes, m'électrifia totalement. Je compris qu'on se défiait sans que je saisisse le message de ce combat visuel. Mais c'était étrangement violent et je sentais Changmin me transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait.

J'en tremblai, mais je m'accrochai pour ne pas baisser le regard et tenir le contact.

Changmin finit par tourner la tête en suivant ses parents qui s'en allaient.

J'ignorai si je devais avoir peur, mais j'avais nettement l'impression que Changmin me lançait un avertissement.

J'ignorai quel en était l'objet ni sa véritable signification.

Changmin était toujours aussi impénétrable que ça soit dans ces sentiments ou ces actes. Il était même toujours aussi attirant. C'était un bel homme aujourd'hui. J'ai dû me résoudre à m'avouer que Changmin était même assez intimidant. Je détestais l'influence qui se dégageait en lui et ça depuis qu'on était gosse. Pourtant, c'était bien la chose que j'admirais ou que je jalousais envers Changmin.

Il réussissait toujours et encore à me déstabiliser.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu le revoir si c'était pour me mettre dans cet état-là.

Après leur départ, mes parents ne s'étaient pas prié pour me faire un interrogatoire au sujet notre attitude entre Changmin et moi. Ils avaient l'air inquiet pensant que cette rencontre me rendrait heureux, mais je ne pouvais rien leur dire. Je me l'interdisais.

J'avais décidé depuis longtemps de couper les ponts avec Changmin.

Pourquoi ? Cela me regardait uniquement. Mes parents n'avaient pas à interférer dans notre relation. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se servent de moi pour garder contact avec les parents de Changmin. Qu'ils se débrouillent tout seuls.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de me morfondre même après avoir rencontré Changmin. Ne pouvant supporter leurs regards curieux et insistants sur moi, je décidai de me changer plus confortablement en enfilant un jogging pour aller courir dans le lotissement.

Tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant était de libérer mon esprit et oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Je n'avais qu'un objectif en tête : être le numéro 1.

C'est tout.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre ...

Je m'arrêtai pourtant à cette pensée. Essoufflé et troublé.

~

L'entrainement avait très vite repris seulement parce que je l'avais décidé. J'étais toujours le premier arrivé lorsque le club ouvrait ses portes et je m'empressai de filer une tenue et de bander mes mains pour effectuer les exercices habituels. Je sautai à la corde tout en essayant d'améliorer mes performances au fur et à mesure que mes collègues arrivaient dans le local. Les autres gars du club me regardaient toujours d'une façon exaspérante comme si j'en faisais trop, mais je m'en fichai complètement puisque je restai le favori parmi nous tous. J'étais juste en train de faire mes preuves contrairement à eux.

Je m'attaquai à la poire de vitesse qui me permettait d'améliorer ma cadence au niveau de mes bras et de ma poigne. La transpiration avait déjà laissé ses traces sur mon visage et mon tee-shirt sans que cela représente une gêne. Je cherchai simplement à me dépasser même si cela m'avait valu de nombreux évanouissements puisque habituellement je manquai de m'hydrater.

**\- Hey Yunho !**

Je n'arrêtais pas mes mouvements lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon coach se diriger vers moi. Une fois à mes côtés, il soupira déjà sur mon attitude et j'attendais déjà qu'il me sermonne.

**\- Arrête-toi** ! M'ordonna-t-il. **Je te dois te parler,** m'annonça-t-il en me balançant négligemment une bouteille d'eau.

J'arrêtai mes gestes pour attraper la bouteille et vint m'asseoir sur un banc pendant qu'il me faisait face. Je bus plusieurs gorgées d'eau tout en canalisant ma respiration rapide.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il dans un ton faible.

Je le regardai plus véritablement dans l'incompréhension pendant qu'il m'étudiait de manière assidue.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- T'as pas bonne mine** , remarqua-t-il. **Il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiètes ?**

Je grimaçai ne sachant quelle réponse lui donner pour ne pas le préoccuper.

**\- Rien de bien grave ...**

**\- Yunho, je veux que tu viennes me voir si t'as un souci,** insista-t-il en craignant qu'il y ait quelque chose qui me tracasse. **D'accord ? Faut vraiment que tu sois concentré, c'est la clé lorsque tu montes sur le ring ! Ne te laisse pas envahir pas d'autres pensées qui te tourmenterais !**

**\- J't'ais dis que c'est rien qui puisse m'empêcher de me battre correctement ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !** Le rassurai-je.

**\- Tu me le promets ?!**

Je lui envoyai un regard complice tout en lui demandant de clore le sujet.

**\- Tu voulais me parler ?**

**\- Oui ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi,** déclara-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. **Je t'ai eu un combat !**

**\- Sérieux ?** M'exclamai-je vu la rapidité.

**\- Je suis aussi surpris que toi ! C'est autre club de la ville qui m'a contacté pour savoir si c'était possible que l'un de leurs boxeurs puisse te combattre spécialement.**

Je souris pour moi-même ne pouvant plus attendre cette prochaine confrontation.

**\- Il y a tout de même un problème,** continua-t-il de façon prévenante. **Ton adversaire est encore inconnu dans le milieu ... J'ai vraiment peur que tu te battes avec une mauviette débutante ! J'ai pas réussi à avoir plus d'information que ça !**

**\- Peut-être pas. Si c'est quelqu'un qui a demandé à me rencontrer précisément, c'est qu'il a déjà dû assister à mes précédents combats.**

**\- C'est possible, j'espère ne pas être déçu de ce club ! Ça nous permettra de faire affaire avec eux si les choses se passent bien.**

**\- C'est pour quand alors ?**

**\- Vendredi soir ! Tiens-toi prêt à venir tous les jours cette semaine !** M'alerta mon coach aussi impatient que moi.

Je lui adressai mon poing en signe de remerciement étant trop maladroit avec les mots. Il m'imita en m'offrant un sourire complice. Ce geste était suffisant pour me motiver jusqu'à ce vendredi.

**\- Au fait,** me lança-t-il avant de partir. **Peut-être qu'à toi ça peut te parler ... Mais ton adversaire s'appelle MAX. Est-ce que ça te rappelle quelqu'un ?**

Je fronçai tout en cherchant dans ma mémoire une quelconque personne que j'avais pu rencontrer de ce nom. Mes recherches ne menaient à rien. Je répondis à la négative à mon coach qui hocha lentement la tête au sujet de ce bonhomme dont personne ne connaissait l'identité.

Pourtant, cela ne m'en effraya pas pour autant. Justement si c'était quelqu'un à ma taille ou encore plus fort que moi, je me devais de le vaincre sur le ring. J'avais pourtant un pressentiment, mais ce n'était rien de désagréable au contraire. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de rencontrer cet homme et le défier. Je sentais que ce combat serait un nouveau pas pour atteindre le sommet.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

~

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'étais complètement excité de participer à ce combat. Mes poings étaient déchaînés ne demandant qu'à atteindre une cible. Cette motivation violente me surprenait. J'ignorai d'où elle provenait, mais je sentais que cette énergie qui demeurait en moi me serait positive pour affronter mon adversaire. Mes jambes n'arrêtaient de sautiller sur le sol empressé de me rendre sur les lieux du combat. Je donnais déjà quelques coups dans le vide ne pouvant canaliser ma hâte.

Mon coach arriva enfin dans les vestiaires munis de son habituel costume qu'il disait lui porter chance lorsqu'un de ses protégés était sur le ring. Je m'en amusais à chaque fois, mais je ne pouvais nier que cet homme m'avait beaucoup apporté pour entrer dans le monde de la boxe.

Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant, mais j'étais trop pudique pour lui avouer. Chacun de mes combats gagnés était une façon de le remercier. J'espérais qu'il comprenait.

**\- On y va** , me déclara-t-il dans un regard encourageant.

J'arquai un fin sourire et le suivi tout en remuant mes épaules. Nous longions les couloirs jusqu'à la scène de combat. Ce chemin était primordial pour moi, car ces quelques secondes me permettaient de me concentrer intensément sur mes capacités et mes stratégies à adopter. Je me répétai les conseils de mon coach et me souvint de quelques entraînements pour n'oublier aucun détail qui me permettrait de sortir vainqueur.

Je me rappelais de la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici et le sommet que je devais atteindre.

Ma détermination était totale, suffisante pour mettre mon adversaire à terre.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi confiant comparé à mes derniers combats. Je savais que j'avais un irrésistible besoin de me défouler, d'évacuer une frustration que je voulais échapper. À chaque fois que je mettais une tannée à mon opposant, je respirais beaucoup plus librement.

J'étais complètement dépendant de ce sport qui représentait un au-delà du besoin.

Les tribunes résonnaient fortement entre les murs au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai de la salle de combat. J'inspirai et expirai pour me donner du courage et pénétra dans le local où un immense spot de lumière m'aveuglait pour annoncer mon arrivée. J'entendis crier mon nom dans tout les tons dans l'espoir que je remporte le match ce soir. Je souris appréciant ces acclamations qui me donnaient une sensation de puissance et d'emballement.

Je diminuai la distance entre le ring et moi sous la clameur du public suivi de mon coach et des soigneurs. Je sentis une main serrer ma nuque et je jetai un regard vers mon entraîneur pour me donner suffisamment d'assurance. Je regardai en direction du ring et déterminai une silhouette qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à mon adversaire.

Mais plus je m'avançai et plus les traits se dessinèrent.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe à cette vision et ralentit mon allure.

J'observai mon concurrent relever la tête pour ajuster ses gants et reconnu parfaitement la ligne de son visage.

Je m'arrêtai, pétrifié espérant que cela soit une hallucination.

Mon bras bloqua celui de mon coach voulant me prouver que tout ceci était bien réel.

J'étais complètement sourd à l'agitation des tribunes pour me concentrer sur ce corps qui se préparer à me combattre.

Mon coach se retourna vers moi complètement figé par ce que je voyais.

**\- Yunho ?**

**\- Qui est-ce ?** Demandai-je dans un ton inquiet.

**\- Euh ...,** lâcha-t-il ne comprenant pas mon soudain état. **Tu le sais, c'est MAX ! Pourquoi ?! Yunho qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Commença à s'affoler mon coach.

**\- C'est quoi son vrai prénom ?**! Insistai-je me forçant encore à me dire que c'était faux.

Mon coach resta bouche bée par mon attitude qui lui semblait incompréhensible et surtout néfaste avant le commencement d'un combat.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de répéter.

La réponse était déjà sous mes yeux.

Changmin me regardait.

...

Il me regardait de façon inébranlable. Il voulait me défier peut-être même me tuer parce que je n'avais jamais vu une lueur aussi meurtrière dans ses prunelles marrons.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi ?

Je mis un temps avant de comprendre que je devais me battre contre Changmin et qui plus est, je me devais de gagner ce combat. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais cru que lui et moi on aurait un jour à se battre et cela de façon officielle, devant des centaines de personnes.

Mon coach me fit face et plaqua ces mains sur mes joues pour me réveiller. Mais j'étais aveugle du monde qui se passait autour de moi.

Je ne regardai que Changmin.

Changmin et sa possible ... Vengeance.

Je ne devais pas me leurrer. Pourquoi serait-il venu ici sinon ? Il n'avait pas d'autre but. Et son regard était suffisant pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait me faire sur ce ring.

J'ai dû m'obliger à revenir à la réalité avec les réclamations de mon coach me répétant sans relâche que je devais me concentrer.

Mais j'étais totalement chamboulé.

Je m'approchai avec réticence du lieu de combat et dus me résoudre à y monter, pousser par mon entraîneur. Je chevauchai les grandes cordes qui délimitaient la zone de combat. J'avais perdu toute once de vie. Mes membres étaient las contrastant avec ma vitalité il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Comment mon monde avait-il pu s'effondrer ?

Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais ici.

Comment avais-je pu perdre toute confiance ?

Pourquoi Changmin me faisait encore cet effet-là ?

Je le confrontai à nouveau du regard. Mon prochain adversaire était à l'autre coin ne rompant pas l'échange avec moi comme pour me provoquer. J'étais presque tenté de lui envoyer un message concernant sa venue ici et s'il était sûr qu'on combatte ensemble, mais il était trop difficile de communiquer avec lui. Changmin semblait possédé par son ambition qui ne demandait qu'à me détruire. Elle était puissante et à la fois effrayante.

Je n'avais aucun moyen de persuasion.

Changmin avait déjà gagné sur ce plan-là.

Je commençai à paniquer. J'étais empli de question sans réponse qui me torturait l'esprit. Je n'étais certainement pas en condition de commencer ce combat. Je devais cesser ça. Bon sang ! C'était Changmin. Comment je pouvais le frapper ?

Je n'avais jamais voulu ça. Je me le refusais !

**\- Yunho ! Yunho ! Merde Yunho !** M'appela mon coach qui s'alarma sérieusement de mon état.

**\- Je ... Je ...** , tentai-je alors que les assistants s'occupaient de moi pour me préparer.

Lorsqu'on m'inséra le protège-dent dans ma bouche, je le recrachai aussitôt sur le sol.

**\- Je ne veux pas faire ce combat ...** , annonçai-je faiblement, mais suffisamment fort pour que mon coach m'entende.

Jung Kyung Ho monta sur le ring, abasourdi par mon attitude repoussante.

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!** Me demanda-t-il presque en colère. **C'est quoi le problème Yunho ?! Tu penses que tu peux tout arrêter comme ça ?!**

**\- Je le connais !** Répliquai-je perdu dans mes émotions. **Je ne veux pas me battre contre lui !**

**\- Ta raison n'est pas suffisante pour qu'on abandonne aussi facilement ce combat ! Putain Yunho, à quoi tu joues ?! C'est ta carrière qui est en jeu ! T'as pas le choix ! Tu dois passer par là !** Me cracha-t-il pour me convaincre à continuer ce combat.

**\- Tu comprends pas ....** , lançai-je la mâchoire serrée.

**\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu me déçois Yunho ! C'est pas à cause de ce mec que tu vas laisser ton rêve filer ! Si t'as un problème avec lui, c'est justement le moment d'y régler.**

Je refusai de le regarder voyant ma chance de m'enfuir partir en fumée. L'arbitre était déjà présent sur le lieu du combat en nous demandant si nous étions prêts.

**\- Je t'en prie Yunho, ne file pas tout à l'air ! Reprends-toi !**

Mon coach me frappa plusieurs fois la joue pour me remettre les esprits en place, mais ces mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour que je relève mes poings. Je fixai mes gants tout en assimilant les prochains actes que je devais effectuer.

J'avais pratiquement peur de me battre. Je ne voulais pas poser mes mains aussi violemment sur lui. Je ne lui devais pas ça, pas après ce que je lui avais fait.

C'était à lui de me frapper ...

Comment je pourrais répliquer à chacun de ces coups ?

J'étais l'unique fautif de cette situation.

Je devais le payer ...

Et ... J'acceptais ma sentence.

Je relevai le menton et observai l'arbitre et son sifflet qui nous demandait de nous rapprocher en balançant un monologue sur les règles à ne pas franchir pendant notre combat. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de Changmin qui me fixait toujours inlassablement prêt à me mettre au tapis. L'expression de mon visage n'était pas comparable à la sienne. Je portais déjà le masque du perdant et aucun signe de victoire ou de détermination n'était marqué sur une partie de mon corps. J'avais perdu toute motivation me préparant mentalement à me faire frapper et à subir la douleur.

Je savais déjà que ça me ferait mal, mais pas à n'importe quel endroit.

Malgré l'insistance de l'arbitre, Changmin et moi refusâmes de lier nos poings en signe de respect vers l'adversaire. Nous nous séparions à nouveau pour nous positionner sur notre zone de combat en nous préparant à démarrer le premier round.

Mon coach me criait dessus pour me motiver et la cloche retentit pour commencer le combat.

Je respirai maladroitement avec une boule au ventre quand je vis Changmin foncer vers moi. Je reculai sur ma droite pour l'éviter impressionné par sa vitesse. L'homme qui se trouvait devant moi avait tellement changé. Sa carrure était si développée que je le trouvais plus imposant que moi. Il m'avait même dépassé en taille. Je me sentais de plus en plus petit à ses côtés.

Je tentai d'abaisser ma panique qui prenait de l'ampleur pour ne pas oublier ce que je m'étais commandé. Je fuyais les coups de Changmin pour le moment, mais il fallait bien que j'arrête ce petit jeu et que je me confronte à lui.

Changmin me regarda de façon agacée ne s'attendant surement pas à ce que je reste sur la défensive. J'entendais le public s'impatienter quémandant plus d'action de notre part. J'étais certain que je n'aurais plus jamais la même image une fois ce combat terminé dans le monde de dehors.

Mon adversaire était de plus en plus irrité de balancer ces gants dans le vide. Je l'avais énervé et c'était ce que je cherchais secrètement à faire, comme ça, il n'aurait plus aucune pitié pour moi. Je m'arrêtais sur le tapis en lui faisant face et baissa ma garde devant lui.

**\- Yunho ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!** Gueula mon coach face à mon action.

Changmin avait un regard presque ébahi, mais sa surprise ne dura pas plus longtemps. On aurait dit que des flammes sortaient de ces yeux attisant une haine à mon égard qui ne m'étonnait pas. Je tins l'échange sans montrer une certaine frayeur et lui donna ma permission pour qu'il vienne me frapper.

_" Allez Changmin, Frappe-moi ! "_

Il comprit directement le message et n'attendit pas une seconde pour m'envoyer un crochet du droit sur ma joue me faisant instantanément perdre l'équilibre.

Le choc était violent.

Changmin était fort.

Très fort.

Je gardai une certaine satisfaction pour moi. Depuis longtemps j'attendais cet homme qui serait aussi puissant que je pouvais l'être. Mais ... Ce n'était pas l'objectif de ce combat.

Mon adversaire me frappa à nouveau, mais à la mâchoire cette fois-ci me forçant à me mettre les genoux au sol. Le goût métallique du sang perlait déjà dans ma bouche et j'étais certain que je me ferais sermonner pour ne pas avoir porté mon protège-dent. Je regardai mon adversaire qui inspira abondamment du torse dans une expression de rage prêt à revenir sur moi.

Je me levai aussitôt anticipant ces prochains gestes, mais refusais encore de lever mes gants vers lui. Mon attitude sembla mettre en ébullition mon vis-à-vis qui attaqua en me donnant une série de coups dans le ventre pour terminer avec un uppercut qui me fit valser à terre sous le choc du public et de mon entraîneur.

Alors que l'arbitre s'apprêtait à faire le décompte, je remontai sur mes coudes pour me relever à nouveau et éviter de terminer le châtiment que je méritais aussi rapidement. Je réussis difficilement à me mettre debout pour faire face à Changmin qui me dévisageait avec mépris.

Il n'avait surement pas prévu que j'agirais ainsi ... Qu'il en profite.

La sueur se marquait autant que les rougeurs sur mon visage qui se défigurerait à chaque impact que Changmin m'enverrait.

Changmin s'était retourné pour regarder son entraîneur qui lui intimait de continuer à charger. Moi, j'attendais qu'il revienne sur moi, les bras toujours le long de mon corps.

**\- Mets-toi en position Yunho ! Je t'en prie !** Me pria mon coach qui désespérait de me voir agir ainsi.

J'étais sourd à ces répliques et n'attendait que la prochaine action de mon adversaire.

Le public nous huait, mais Changmin et moi nous contentions de les ignorer et nous concentrer sur notre propre face-à-face. Il se mit en position, prêt à m'attaquer, les gants devant son visage, mais il refusa de bouger en prenant la parole.

**\- Bats-toi !** Me cracha-t-il dans un ordre.

Je le confrontai du regard n'étant pas prêt à accepter ces propos. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait.

Je ne laissai aucun son sortir et me permettait d'hocher la tête négativement en guise de réponse.

Évidemment, Changmin n'avait pas apprécié.

Il se jeta sur moi pour m'asséner de coups de plus en plus intensifs dans l'espoir aussi de me faire réagir. Je gémis de douleur sous ces cognements sur mon corps et me pliai sur moi-même n'arrivant pas à supporter cette agonie. Je crachai sur le sol le visage pratiquement ensanglanté. Mes genoux s'appuyèrent sur le sol et mes deux mains pressèrent mon ventre pour dissiper le mal que je ressentais physiquement. 

**\- Lève-toi !**

Je soufflai douloureusement ayant du mal à retrouver un esprit vif pour répondre à ces commandes.

**\- Lève-toi de suite et bats-toi !** M'imposa Changmin dans une voix agressive.

Je remontai amèrement le visage vers Changmin qui était à deux pas de ma position en me regardant de haut.

**\- Je ne me battrai pas** **!** Répliquai-je pour lui faire comprendre mes intentions.

**\- Quoi ?! Tu oses me dire ça ?!** S'exclama Changmin offensé par mes paroles.

**\- Arrête ! Je n'ai que ce que je mérite ! Alors ... Continue de me frapper !**

Changmin était silencieux à mes propos, mais je lisais bien sa stupéfaction qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer.

**\- Comment ... Comment tu peux dire ça aussi facilement ?!** Lança-t-il dans une voix tremblante qui m'inquiétai soudainement.

Je vis ses sourcils se plisser sous la tristesse et ses yeux s'embuer sous l'émotion. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et me releva à nouveau pour tenter de communiquer avec Changmin.

Mais il ne laissa pas le choix. J'écoutai le scratch de son gant de boxe se déchirer et le retirer pour retrouver sa main libre. Je le regardai faire avec appréhension ne comprenant pas ses agissements.

**\- Sale fils de ...**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et me fila directement un coup de poing à la figure qui m'acheva. J'hurlai à la douleur encore plus sous le choc. Changmin se rua sur moi, et m'agressa brutalement. Je tentai de me protéger avec mes bras et mes jambes tout en essayant de le canaliser sous ses yeux meurtris. J'avais cruellement du mal à me défendre contre lui et j'étais complètement ratatiné par les précédents coups que j'avais pris.

Changmin cria et m'asséna d'insultes complètement hors de lui.

Il me détestait.

Je me sentais tellement vide en écoutant ses injures.

Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal ... J'avais à ce moment l'impression que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Mon chagrin l'emportait sur toi.

Je n'étais plus rien.

L'arbitre était intervenu aussitôt sur nous, accompagné du personnel et des membres de mon club. Ils essayèrent de nous séparer étant donné que Changmin m'avait bien amoché. La vision était d'une telle horreur que cela avait créé un grabuge dans les tribunes.

Changmin était tenu par plusieurs hommes qui essayaient de le canaliser en hurlant mon nom et me suppliant de me relever. Mais j'étais pleinement sonné et je voyais presque mon âme partir au dessus de moi. Les soigneurs étaient rapidement sur moi pour me diagnostiquer et traiter les blessures les plus graves. Mon esprit était en train de me quitter malgré les nombreux appels à mon nom.

J'espérais que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

~

Ma tête était étourdie par les antidouleurs que les soigneurs m'avaient prescrits. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible après un combat sauf que j'en sortais rarement perdant. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond et regardai dans les alentours pour déterminer où je me trouvais. Je comprenais que j'étais à l'infirmerie et je n'osais remuer mon corps affaibli par les coups et blessures que j'avais pris. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rester inerte sur ce lit à m'ennuyer ou encore pire, à ruminer. Je me passai la main sur le visage en constatant les pansements sur ma joue et aux coins de mes yeux. Je sentais l'odeur de la crème et de l'hôpital en même temps que me fit grimacer. Je détestais tous leurs produits. Je soupirai désagréablement et même difficilement. J'étais certain d'avoir certaines côtes fêlées. J'allais devoir faire face au pénible passage de l'hôpital.

**\- Tu es réveillé ?**

Je retournai ma tête sur le côté et vit mon entraîneur qui se tenait à mon chevet.

**\- Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- Un peu cassé ...** , répondis-je péniblement en comprenant que j'avais du mal à parler avec une bouche usée. **Qui est sorti vainqueur ... alors ?**

**\- Y'a que ça qui t'intéresses ?! Savoir qui a remporté ? Tu penses que ce mec mérite d'avoir gagné ?!** S'ébahit mon entraîneur en élevant la voix.

Je soupirai, fatigué de ces lamentations. Il se reprit comprenant mon état pendant un moment de silence.

**\- Tu le connais d'où ?**

**\- Un vieux souvenir ...**

**\- Hum ... J'aurais dû me méfier de ce gars ...,** regretta mon entraîneur. **Le fait qu'il n'avait concouru aucun combat aurait dû m'alerter ... Je pense que j'ai été trop impatient.**

**\- Ne te rend pas responsable de ça, Coach ... Changmin ... Et moi avions quelque chose à régler...**

**\- Changmin ?** Répéta mon coach. **Tu étais proche de lui alors** , conclut-il.

Je ne répondis pas face à un sujet qui me tenait trop à cœur.

**\- Il n'a pas gagné le combat,** m'annonça-t-il dans un ton neutre. **Personne n'est sorti vainqueur. Le combat a été annulé et je te préviens que je ne resterais pas les bras croisés tant que ce gars n'aura pas eu sa correction.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je vais porter plainte !**

**\- Arrête ton char !** M'exclamai-je sous ses propos malgré les tiraillements de mes membres. **C'est pas à toi de décider de cette situation ! Et je te rappelle que tu ne tiras rien de cette histoire puisque intentionnellement je n'ai pas voulu me défendre donc je suis aussi responsable que Changmin !**

**\- Et te battre à main nue tu penses que c'est permis Yunho ?** Haussa-t-il ne voulant accepter mes arguments. **J'ai vu des gaillards beaucoup plus effrayants que lui et il avait un minimum de respect pour leur adversaire ! Yunho ! Ce genre de chose n'est pas permis dans un ring ! Arrête de le protéger alors qu'il ne s'est pas une seconde montré loyal envers toi.**

Je soufflai péniblement.

**\- Peut-être ... Tu as raison,** finis-je par admettre. **Sauf que tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi ! Et j'ai mérité de me faire tabasser comme un salaud, d'accord ?!** Grognai-je, irrité de continuer cette conversation qui me broyait le cœur. **Je devais payer pour ce que j'ai fait dans le passé alors ... Coach, s'il te plait ... Ne dis plus rien et ... Laisse Changmin ...,** terminai-je dans des paroles presque douloureuse.

  
J'ignorai si c'était la douleur de mon corps qui me mettait dans des émotions pareilles, mais je n'avais plus le courage de faire face à mon coach qui ne répliquait plus suite à mes propos. Je détestais faire paraître mes sentiments, c'était humiliant pour quelqu'un de mon genre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie aussi faible.  
  
  
J'entendis les pas de mon entraîneur s'éloigner et quitter l'infirmerie pour me laisser seul. Mon corps sursauta à des sanglots que je ne pouvais rejeter. Je serrai durement les dents pour ne pas faire tomber ces gouttes qui perlaient de mes yeux.

  
Je ne pouvais pas être plus pathétique que maintenant.

~

M'envoyer à l'hôpital avait été une tâche laborieuse pour mon coach. C'était inévitable, il fallait me soigner. J'avais comme je l'avais pressenties une côte fêlée, de nombreuses ecchymoses, le visage défiguré et gonflé par les coups que j'avais reçus. Je faisais peur à voir, mais je me fichais bien de ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler. Malgré mes blessures, j'avais besoin de reprendre rapidement l'entrainement. Mais le docteur avait fortement insisté pour que je prenne du repos et que je ne parviendrais pas à guérir si je forçais sur mon corps. La poisse ! Et je devais rester dans cet état pendant plusieurs semaines. Je n'arriverais jamais à tenir sans le moindre exercice. Mes capacités allaient définitivement diminuer. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire tout ce temps sans pouvoir bouger mon propre corps ?

Je me sermonnais instantanément quand je compris que j'étais en train de me plaindre.

Quel idiot ...

Je cherchais seulement des excuses pour éviter de me morfondre dans mon coin en imaginant les journées qui allaient suivre prochainement. J'allais définitivement me torturer l'esprit en pensant au dernier combat et à lui.

je devais souffrir après ce que je lui avais fait. Je devais me faire du mal après que Changmin m'ait mis à plat.

C'était ma sanction, ma punition pour l'avoir abandonner.

De quoi avais-je droit de me plaindre ?

J'espérais désespérément que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais au moins, je n'avais pas posé mes mains sur Changmin. Je sais pas si je devrais m'en soulager parce que c'était la première fois que je baissai ma garde alors que c'était bien contre les principes que je m'étais imposés. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un combat officiel après ce que j'avais vécu avec Changmin. On avait des comptes à régler, mais monter sur le ring ne semblait pas être la meilleure solution. Pourtant, je savais que Changmin avait besoin de se défouler sur moi et me dérouiller jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me lever. C'était vrai, je l'avais déçu durant le combat, mais je ne regretterais pas ma conduite même si Changmin était contre ça. Je suis certain qu'il avait besoin de s'en prendre à moi.

Mon coach m'avait interdit de venir au club jusqu'à ce que je me retienne après une semaine. J'avais fini par revenir et je mettais fait passer un tabac. Je ne pouvais vraiment plus rester chez moi à regarder le temps défiler. J'avais insisté auprès de mon coach en lui expliquant que je venais pas pour m'entraîner, mais que j'avais besoin d'être dans un univers qui me correspondait. Il souffla péniblement, mais en m'étudiant du visage, il se ravisa.

Mes jambes avaient du mal à se déplacer rapidement. Je pliai mon ventre à chaque mouvement agacé par le pansement entourant ma taille et la douleur qui me déchirait. Je me contentai de m'asseoir sur le banc en observant mes camarades qui s'exerçaient. Ma présence m'avait valu des regards en biais ou des moqueries de ma part. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien m'en foutre ! Je n'avais pas l'ambition de créer des relations avec eux. Du moins, je me le refusais à cause de mon passé. Mais cela ne me peinait pas.

~

  
  
Plusieurs jours après, j'étais spectateur des entraînements qui se déroulaient devant mes yeux. Je me suis fait plusieurs fois engueuler par mes collègues qui semblaient être irrités par ma propre présence sous prétexte que je les déconcentrais. Je ne faisais rien d'autre que de les regarder tout en silence sans que je comprenne leurs contre-arguments. À ma grande surprise, mon coach n'avait pas décidé de me renvoyer des lieux et à même demander aux autres boxeurs de faire comme si je n'existais pas. C'était simplement par respect pour moi. Il savait que je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. Je ne serais pas ce que j'aurais été en train de faire si je n'avais pas connu le monde des combats. J'avais l'impression que c'était vital pour moi, que j'étais née pour faire ça. Seulement, je n'aurais pas cru que je devais faire face à des obstacles aussi lancinants que j'avais vécu. Peut-être parce que je me rapprochais pas à pas du sommet et qu'il m'était obligé d'affronter des adversaires auxquels je ne pouvais pas échapper.

Je me rendis lentement compte que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, le regard dans le vide. Les locaux du club étaient vides et la nuit commençait à tomber dehors. Je me sentis bête et pitoyable. Les lumières du bureau de mon coach étaient encore illuminées. J'entendis par la suite quelques bruits de pas et le son de plusieurs voix inconnues résonnants vers moi.

Je décidai de me lever pour saluer mon coach, mais ce dernier m'intercepta à quelques mètres de moi m'obligeant à stopper mes gestes.

  
**\- Je .. Je vais m'en aller Coach** , lançai-je en premier.

**\- Yunho ...,** m'appela-t-il dans un ton particulièrement tendu. **Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait te voir ...**

La tonalité de sa voix me faisait presque froid dans le dos. Je fronçais plus intensément les sourcils en me concentrant sur les significations de ces propos. Je m'approchai de lui et lut une lueur colérique dans ses prunelles. L'incompréhension m'envahissait, mais je décidai tout de même de suivre mon coach pour savoir l'identité de ceux qui voulaient me rencontrer.

Je compris instantanément le regard de mon entraîneur lorsque je fis face à deux hommes qui étaient plantés devant la porte d'entrée du club. Les traits de mon visage se tendirent sous la stupéfaction, mais je faisais tout pour dissimiler cette émotion.

Bordel ... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Moi qui pensais que je n'aurais plus à le revoir. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Changmin était là. Encore une fois. Il me surprenait à chacune de ces venues et mon cœur battait toujours à fière allure. Je le fixai. Il avait la tête baissée refusant de me regarder. Changmin était habillé dans sa tenue d'entrainement avec un short gris et un débardeur noir. Je pouvais analyser la posture de son corps et il était crispé. À ses côtés, un homme plus vieux l'accompagnait. J'osai présumer qu'il s'agissait de son propre coach. Ce dernier s'inclina auprès de moi par respect même si j'avais la nette impression qu'il s'excusait.

**\- Bonsoir Yunho, j'espère que l'on ne te dérange pas** , salua-t-il.

Je lui présentai mes respects en abaissant la tête affichant toujours une expression incomprise quant à leur venue.

**\- Je suis l'entraîneur de Changmin et ...,** s'arrêta-t-il en tournant la tête pour fixer son élève qui n'amorça pas un mot. **Yah ! Tu ne vas pas les saluer !** Ordonna-t-il. **Dépêche-toi !**

Changmin s'exécuta d'une façon désolée envers mon coach et moi. Il semblait abattu, horriblement mal à l'aise de se trouver dans cet endroit avec moi. Cela contrastait avec ces précédentes conduites et étonnamment j'étais satisfait de retrouver une partie du Changmin que je connaissais.

  
**\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour la conduite de mon élève lors de votre combat. Il s'est très mal comporté et je l'ai déjà réprimandé pour ses actions,** déclara-t-il d'un air navré. **Je tenais à vous rencontrer personnellement ainsi qu'avec Changmin.**  
 **  
** **  
**  
 **\- Vous en avez mis du temps !** Rouspéta mon coach qui n'avait toujours pas digéré les événements.

**\- C'est bon, Coach,** le coupai-je même si je savais qu'au fond mon entraîneur s'inquiétait pour moi.

**\- J'espère qu'ils vont te rembourser tes frais d'hôpitaux,** me murmura-t-il ne pouvant canaliser son énervement.

Je lui rendis un regard noir pour qu'il arrête ses commentaires.

**\- Alors, c'est toi MAX ?!** Remarqua mon coach. **Qu'attends-tu pour venir faire tes excuses ?!**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!** S'impatienta l'entraîneur.

Changmin paraissait perdu par la conversation et je sentais qu'il combattait avec ces sentiments.

**\- Pas la peine !** Lançai-je d'une voix catégorique figeant les autres hommes de la pièce.

Le regard de Changmin tomba enfin sur moi et je ne lâchai pas l'échange.

**\- Merci de vous être déplacé pour vous excuser, annonçai-je en direction de l'entraîneur de Changmin. Mais ... Je n'ai aucune raison pour que vous et Changmin me pardonniez. Je suis autant responsable dans cette histoire pour avoir refusé de me battre.**

**\- Yunho !** Protesta mon coach.

**\- Cette histoire ne concerne que Changmin et moi et n'a rien à voir avec un combat sur le ring. Si on doit régler ça, c'est seulement lui et moi !**

Le silence s'installa même si je pouvais ressentir l'incompréhension des deux coachs concernant ma relation avec Changmin. D'ailleurs, il m'avait écouté attentivement comme s'il n'était pas contre mes propos.

Puisqu'il était là, en face de moi, autant en finir avec cette histoire.

**\- J'aimerais si possible rester seul pour parler avec Changmin,** osai-je en demandant visuellement l'accord envers mon ancien ami.

Les deux coachs hochèrent lentement la tête et Jung Kyung Ho me remit les clés des locaux pour que je pense à fermer une fois qu'on sera sorti. J'aperçu le coach de Changmin glisser quelques mots à son oreille lui incitant surement à ce qu'il s'excuse envers moi. Nous les regardâmes partir dans une ambiance lourde et décisive ignorant des évènements qui allait suivre. Changmin me fit face et baissa le regard comme s'il était difficile de pénétrer dans mes yeux. Nous avions nos mains dans les poches attendant dans un silence insupportable de devoir faire face à notre passé. À l'un comme à l'autre.

Malgré mon angoisse et mes sentiments qui me tourmentaient face à sa présence, je décidai de prendre les commandes de la conversation. Je tentai de retrouver mon âme de leader comme à l'époque et mon assurance. Avec ces seules qualités, mes gars m'écoutaient comme si c'était obligatoire. Mais il fallait croire que j'avais perdu de telles capacités.

Je pensais pourtant que Changmin allait parler le premier pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur tout en m'insultant pour l'avoir laissé tomber. Cependant, il restait toujours silencieux voir gêné comme s'il attendait que je parle le premier.

**\- Tu peux me suivre Changmin ?** Lui demandai-je sans que mon visage ne montre une quelconque rancune contre lui.

De la rancune, je n'en avais pas. Mais j'aurais voulu que nous nous regardions avec un sourire.

  
Comme avant.

Changmin ne montra aucune expression, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il cachait sa rancœur tout au fond de son être.

Je m'approchai vers l'un des rings du club et montai dessus tout en passant en dessous des grandes cordes. J'empruntais des gants accrochés à l'un des coins de la zone de combat puis me plaça au centre du ring tout en observant mon futur adversaire.

  
**\- Monte.**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** S'exclama Changmin ne comprenant pas mes agissements.

**\- Monte,** répétai-je avec insistance en m'accrochant à ses prunelles.

Changmin fronça du regard ne semblant pas apprécier ce que je le lui demandais.

**-Pas question !**

**\- Je te laisse la chance de me mettre K.O et je sais très bien que c'est ce que tu souhaites alors dépêche-toi de monter sur ce ring !** Ordonnai-je presque.

Changmin me défia du regard, hésitant à ma demande. De mon côté, je restais concentré sur mes intentions vis-à-vis de Changmin. Six ans nous séparaient et j'avais l'impression que c'était hier que j'étais parti lâchement de notre patelin.

Mon ancien ami mit du temps avant de poser son sac et me rejoindre sur la zone de combat. Il regardait autour de lui par réflexe ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?** Me questionna-t-il dans la crainte.

Je me rapprochai de lui sans notifier la faible proximité qui me séparait de Changmin. Si je me canalisais sur ce genre de pensée, j'ignorai ce que mon corps déciderait de faire à la place de ma raison. Je baissai le regard ne trouvant plus la force de rencontrer ces yeux chocolat et leur lueur attrayante. Tant en Changmin me déstabilisait et je me demandais encore comment je faisais pour ne pas feindre devant lui.

Je me forçai à me concentrer sur mon objectif et j'empruntai les poignets de Changmin pour lui enfiler les gants et les serrer en les scotchant. Il m'observa faire, cachant son ébahissement face à ma conduite. Une fois que j'avais vérifié que ces gants étaient bien enfilés, je relevai la tête pour le fixer d'un air critique.

Seulement, je n'aurais jamais cru percevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ces prunelles. Ça m'avait foutu des frissons et je ne savais pas comment prendre son regard.

Je combattis avec mes pensées pour ne pas me laisser aller avec mes sentiments. Je tins fermement mon but de mon esprit pour ne plus m'y échapper. Je reculai de quelques pas tout en prenant une dernière inspiration avant que ma sentence démarre.

**\- Frappe-moi.**

Changmin abaissa ses gants le long de son corps comme s'il était affaibli. Il me démontrait nettement qu'il ne tenait pas à m'écouter. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude sur l'instant alors que je lui laissais l'opportunité de se venger. Je soupirai presque d'agacement, impatient qu'il s'exécute.

**\- Je te laisse une chance de me casser la gueule ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends Changmin ?! Frap-**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu crois vraiment que ce que je veux, c'est de te mettre une droite ... Hyung ?** Me coupa Changmin.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le sens de ces paroles qui m'avait pétrifié, mais le fait qu'il m'appelle à nouveau "Hyung". Comment je devais le prendre ? Changmin ne devait-il pas me haïr ? Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi familier avec moi d'un seul coup ? Ça me faisait espérer ... Comme un idiot.

**\- T'as rien compris,** déclara-t-il déçu.

Changmin regarda ses gants comme affligé parce que je lui avais proposé. Et à cet instant, je me sentais tellement misérable de ne pas avoir compris Changmin. Je me refusais pourtant de penser que Changmin pourrait avoir de l'affection pour moi.

**\- Changmin ...** , soufflai-je douloureusement en entamant un sujet pénible. **Ce que j'ai fait ... Il y a six ans ... C'est impardonnable. Je me suis conduit comme lâche ... J'ai pleinement mérité ce que tu as fait durant notre combat. Et je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le droit d'être heureux après ces six années sans avoir donné signe de vie ...**  
 **  
** **  
**  
 **\- Est-ce que ...,** hésita Changmin dans une voix tremblante. **Est-ce que tu n'as jamais envisagé de retourner dans notre village ?** Me demanda-t-il en quête de réponse. **Est-ce que tu n'as plus jamais pensé à moi ? Est-ce que ... J'étais si peu important pour toi ?! Ou peut-être ... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal alors ?**

  
Changmin énuméra ses interrogations tout en se perdant dans ses émotions. Il cherchait encore la raison pour laquelle j'étais partie. Il semblait se perdre dans un problème à chercher les solutions susceptibles de lui répondre. Sa détresse me toucha au plus profond de mon cœur.

**\- Parce que même si je t'ai haïe, même si je t'en ai horriblement voulu pour m'avoir laissé tomber, pour être parti sans un mot, pour avoir tout quitté ... Moi, je ...,** continua-t-il en serrant la mâchoire pour contrôler ses sentiments. **Je continuai quand même à penser à toi ...**

Ma gorge se serra quand il prononçait de tels mots. Je me sentais tellement proche de Changmin à ce moment-là.

\- **J'ai toujours pensé que je te suivrais pour que tu atteignes ton rêve et devenir un grand champion de boxe, mais ...,** s'arrêta-t-il pour changer le ton de sa voix. O **n dirait que tu ne voulais pas que j'y participe ...,** déclara-t-il dans un regard dur signe qu'il m'en voulait encore.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à de tels aveux. J'étais entièrement déboussolé par ces propos et de voir Changmin se dévoiler ainsi avec six années de plus dans les dents. Il avait changé, mais je reconnaissais encore le garnement qui traînait sans cesse avec moi.

**\- Alors ... Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu es parti ?** Me demanda-t-il dans un ultimatum. **Je te laisse aussi la chance de t'exprimer ... Hyung ...**

Mon visage se tendit tout comme mes membres. Je n'avais pas le choix et je devais à Changmin la vérité bien que je me disais qu'il devait bien avoir une idée sur mon départ il y a six ans. J'étais incapable de rejoindre ces prunelles embuées à cet instant précis. C'était beaucoup trop intimidant.

**\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà ...,** lançai-je énigmatiquement les mains dans les poches de mon short.

**\- Ça ne répond pas du tout à ma question,** répliqua-t-il dans l'impatience.

**\- J'ai ... J'ai eu la trouille Changmin ...**

Je passai une main sur mon visage dans l'accablement tout en marchant sur la zone de combat. Avoir peur était une marque de faiblesse et c'était loin de coller à ma personnalité. En plus, devant Changmin. Ce n'était pas cet homme-là que je voulais lui montrer.

**\- Nous deux ...,** continuai-je lentement pour laisser apparaître la vérité.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'un dessin. Changmin avait surement compris. Il était le principal acteur de notre relation. Il savait autant que moi que tous les deux ne nous comportions pas comme les meilleurs amis du monde. On l'était, mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que cela. On refusait de l'admettre, mais on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cela l'un pour l'autre même si aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus aucun sens.

On s'aimait. Pas comme des amis. On s'aimait vraiment.

L'attachement que je ressentais vis-à-vis de Changmin était particulièrement intense et indéniable. Je ne pouvais absolument rien contrôler face à mon cœur qui battait différemment en sa présence.

À cet instant même il battait de la même allure qu'auparavant, ça me terrifiait. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais.

Bien au contraire.

  
**\- Et tu penses que moi, je n'avais pas eu la trouille peut-être ?!** Rétorqua Changmin dans un ton exigeant même si ces yeux exprimaient une infime tristesse.

Je clos péniblement les paupières, prouvant mon égoïsme à ne pas avoir pensé aux sentiments de Changmin. À cette époque, il était plus jeune que moi. Il avait dû être totalement terrifié par ces sentiments qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Que pouvais-je bien répondre face à ces mots ?

Je lui avais certainement brisé le cœur.

Mon mutisme ne le rassura pas puisque je le vis se cacher les yeux à l'aide de ses gants de boxe. Je l'entendais renifler signe qu'il devait pleurer, mais Changmin ne m'aurait jamais permis de le laisser voir dans cet état qu'on disait rabaissant.

**\- J'ai envie de te tuer,** me cracha-t-il en sanglotant.

Je perdais en face du chagrin de mon ancien ami. Je me refusais de le regarder aussi mal. Je devais faire quelque chose pour lui. Ce n'était pas par pitié, mais par instinct ou plutôt comme un devoir. Je me devais d'aider Changmin à chaque fois qu'il ressentait de la peine. C'était ainsi depuis le début où nous nous connaissions. C'était comme mon petit frère et je me devais d'être à ses côtés.

Je ne pouvais résister plus longtemps contre mes sentiments. Je m'approchai délicatement de Changmin qui couvrait toujours son visage. J'agrippai ces gants pour le forcer à dégager ces bras et me permettre de découvrir son visage. Ses joues étaient mouillées et sa bouche se refermait sur elle-même par honte.

**\- Changmin-ah,** l'appelai-je de façon familière ravivant quelques anciens souvenirs. **Tu m'as manqué ...,** avouai-je difficilement, mais il était primordial que je prononce ces mots.

Il releva ces yeux humides vers moi dissimilant sa stupeur tout en m'écoutant.

**\- Et si je me bats sans relâche depuis que je fais de la boxe, c'est à cause de toi ... C'est un peu pour toi si je veux devenir un grand boxeur parce que tu m'a toujours encouragé même forcé** , ricanai-je suite à mes derniers mots. **Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant ... Et je m'en veux terriblement que tu n'es pas pu partager ce chemin-là avec moi ... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ...**

Nous lions nos regards dans un échange intense rempli d'amertume. Je ne savais pas où notre relation allait mener dès à présent. J'eus pourtant le malheur d'avoir une pensée individualiste à l'idée que peut-être Changmin reviendrait à mes côtés.

Je demandais décidément trop.

Et mon corps en demandait davantage encore.

La vision de Changmin dans un état de détresse me procurait une violente envie de le protéger et de le serrer dans mes bras. Mon hésitation se marqua sur mon visage alors que je diminuai la distance entre nous, mais Changmin comprit à l'avance mes agissements et tenta de me repousser.

  
**\- Pousses toi !** M'intima-t-il en tentant de se défaire de mes prises.

Je me demandais pourquoi il n'utilisait pas toute sa force pour me repousser alors que je savais très bien qu'il pouvait me mettre à terre.

  
**\- Dégage !**

Il poussa cette fois mon torse, mais je refermai plus fermement mes doigts sur ses bras. Mon regard était décidé. Je ne voulais pas que Changmin me quitte cette fois-ci.

Il avait l'air de se montrer si faible en face de moi alors qu'il avait tous les arguments pour me rejeter. Malgré son état, je continuai à m'approcher au plus près de son corps alors que Changmin recula jusqu'aux épaisses cordes qui délimitaient la zone du ring. Il manqua de perdre équilibre ne trouvant appui sur ces liens, mais je le tins toujours solidement à ces avants-bras.

Je ne savais plus où était ma raison à cet instant précis, vis-à-vis de Changmin. Mon corps prenait intégralement le contrôle et je ne vis plus aucun obstacle face à la faible résistance de Changmin. Je gardai secrètement pour moi le fait que je devais surement tenir un peu à lui. Cette minime découverte suffisait à suivre ce désir que je reniais depuis des années maintenant.

J'avais désespérément besoin de sentir Changmin contre moi et son odeur pour me perdre dans mes souvenirs.

Je le sentis serrer ces poings avec acharnement. Il était si tendu et j'avais soudainement envie de l'apaiser à cette tension qu'il renflouait en lui.

J'approchai mon visage du sien. Je vis Changmin clore fermement ces paupières comme s'il ne voulait pas assister à ce qui allait se passer. Il respirait fort combattant contre lui-même. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait encore me repousser, mais mes lèvres continuèrent à avancer. Son souffle atterrit sur ma bouche me prouvant sa panique. Je l'embrassai enfin, délicatement sur la surface comme si le contact me paraissait fragile tout en fermant les yeux.

Ces lèvres avaient encore cette même texture qu'auparavant. Ce geste m'envoyait six ans en arrière revivant toutes les sensations que je recevais en embrassant Changmin.

Rien n'avait changé dans mes sentiments.

Absolument rien.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Les sentiments humains ne devaient-ils pas s'effacer au fil du temps ?

Je ne comprenais strictement rien.

Seulement, j'étais à nouveau en quête de cette affection que je ressentais pour Changmin.

Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui cette fois.

Mes lèvres relâchèrent les siennes, mais je restai accroché à son front collant mon nez au sien par attachement. Mes doigts se dirigèrent vers les poings de Changmin et je percevais qu'il était peu à peu en train de se détendre. Ses paupières se relevèrent qu'à moitié comme si c'était difficile d'ouvrir intégralement les yeux. J'ancrai mes iris aux siennes et nous nous regardions pour la première fois avec intimité. Je rencontrai le Changmin qui me suivait de partout lorsque nous combattions dans notre village, le Changmin amoureux qui m'avait permis de rester une nuit collé dans ses bras, le Changmin innocent, fragile qui avait du mal à mettre sa fierté de côté. J'aimais ce moment où je revoyais tout en lui.

L'intensité de notre échange visuel lui empourpra les joues et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver adorable, intimidé par ses propres sentiments. Voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise, j'attrapai à nouveau sa bouche de façon plus possessive afin d'officialiser notre union et notre réconciliation. Une de mes mains passa dernière sa nuque afin de supprimer toute proximité entre nos deux corps.

Je refermai mes lèvres contre celles de Changmin pour l'embrasser plus passionnellement et lui prodiguer tout ce que je pouvais ressentir dans ce baiser. Les bras enfin libres, Changmin tenta de s'accrocher à mon dos, mais la tâche s'avéra compliquée muni de ses gants de boxe. Je pouvais l'entendre grogner d'être emprisonné par ses mains qui demandaient qu'à toucher ma peau. Je cachai mon amusement sur la situation sachant pertinemment que Changmin se vengerait plus tard.

Et j'insistai sur ce" plus tard".

Changmin et moi ne devions plus nous quitter.

Je le souhaitais infiniment et c'était ce que j'essayais de lui exprimer en liant mes lèvres, mes bras et mon corps contre lui. J'étais foutrement incompétent dans les propos. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait.

  
Néanmoins, Changmin me répondait. Il mordait mes lèvres comme s'il voulait les manger par possessivité. Il lia sa langue à la mienne dans des caresses humides et désorientées tout en explorant ma bouche. Nos corps se poussaient d'avant en arrière variant la cadence de notre baiser. Changmin avait du mal à s'agripper à mon dos. Mes bras se dépêchèrent de le serrer par la taille pour éviter qu'il tombe. J'en profitais pour lui montrer que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

On était enfin redevenu ensemble, le duo "Yunho et Changmin. On était de retour. On se contentait d'oublier notre chagrin et la rancune. Changmin et moi délivrions enfin ce qui faisait "nous".

Bordel ... On s'aimait définitivement plus que des amis.

Alors que je dévorais sa bouche de la façon la plus éprise qu'il soit, je n'avais pas le temps de penser aux conséquences.

Six putains de longues années que j'attendais ça.

Changmin dans mes bras.

~

On s'était écroulé sur un vieux canapé qui demeurait dans un des bureaux non occupés du club. Le silence nous apaisait autant que l'obscurité qui cachait la véracité de notre relation. Changmin était allongé contre mon torse, ses cheveux bouclés chatouillant mon menton. Nos longues jambes étaient mélangées ensemble et mes mains avaient rejoint les siennes jouant contre son ventre. Je me délectais de sa présence craignant que cet instant de tendresse ne se reproduise plus jamais. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer pour nous par la suite, mais je m'en foutais royalement à cet instant. Seulement Changmin collé contre moi comptait vraiment.

**\- Tu as grandi,** notai-je soudainement en prenant en compte son changement physique.

**\- Je sais ~,** me répondit-il dans un ton las. **Je suis plus grand que toi !** Me rappela-t-il en partie pour me narguer.

Mes doigts se dépêchèrent de chatouiller ses côtes, vexées par sa remarque vantarde. Changmin se plia brusquement sensible à mes titillements et pour répliquer, il n'hésita pas à me filer un coup de coude sur mon ventre pour me punir.

**\- Arg ~** , grognai-je subitement en grimaçant de douleur. **Aish ~**

Changmin avait touché à l'endroit précis où je m'étais cassé une de mes côtes suite à notre confrontation sur le ring. Paniquant en voyant que je me courbais sous l'élancement, il se retourna instantanément vers moi le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

**\- Désolé** , se rattrapa-t-il ne sachant où poser ses mains. **Je ne savais pas ... Est-ce que ça va ?**  
 **  
** **  
**  
 **\- Ça va, ça va** , le rassurai-je rapidement. **C'est juste que je ne suis pas tout à fait rétabli ... Aaah~** , gémissais-je désagréablement en appuyant sur un côté de mon ventre.

Changmin se recula davantage de moi tout en plaçant le dos de sa main contre sa bouche. Je compris de suite qu'il était en train de se rendre fautif de mes blessures.

**\- Je suis désolé ...,** me lança-t-il dans un regard affligé. **Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ...,** continua-t-il en posant ces paumes de mains sur le haut de sa tête.

**\- Arrête de t'excuser !** Le sermonnai-je pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable. **Je vais rapidement guérir.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais tu ne pourrais pas boxer pendant un moment !**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu recommences !** Répliquai-je dans un regard dur.

**\- Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis pris aussi violemment vers toi ... Je dois être fou** , se démoralisa-t-il encore refusant de m'écouter.

**\- Tu veux que je te frappe ?!** Rétorquais-je plus fortement pour cesser d'évoquer ce sujet.

Changmin afficha une moue enfantine comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise. Je ne pouvais pas résister à ces moindres expressions. Changmin m'attendrissait.

**\- On est quitte maintenant Changmin-ah,** déclarai-je. J **e ne veux plus t'entendre t'excuser. Je t'ai fait beaucoup plus de mal que toi tu m'en as fait ! Je suis peut-être sadique, mais je mérite de souffrir le martyre comme maintenant ! Puis ...,** m'arrêtai-je en détournant le regard. **Le fait que tu sois là Changmin ... Je me sens beaucoup mieux.**

Tout comme moi, Changmin n'osa pas me regarder après mes aveux. Je souris timidement à ce constat.

**\- Arrête de nous mettre dans des situations embarrassantes !** Bougonna-t-il alors que je pouvais percevoir une teinte rosée sur ces joues.

Je jouais avec ces paroles et en réclamait davantage. J'écarte mes bras en l'air en lui donnant une invitation.

**\- Non !** Répondit-il en saisissant mes intentions. **Je ne veux pas te faire mal ...**  
 **  
** **  
**  
 **\- Tant que tu ne me donnes pas de coup de coude ...**

Changmin me lança un regard noir puis se ravisa en se rapprochant le plus lentement possible vers moi. Ne pouvant plus attendre, j'attrapai ces épaules pour le pousser contre moi tout en croisant mes bras contre son torse. Changmin ronchonna face à mon action trop intrépide, mais je vis une belle lignée de dent entre ces lèves me prouvant qu'il appréciait le contact.

**\- Hyung ...,** lança Changmin dans un souffle. **Est-ce que ... Tu veux bien qu'on ... Reste ensemble ?**

Un rictus se souligna sur mes lèvres en pensant à sa proposition et au courage qu'il avait fallu pour Changmin de me demander cela.

**\- T'as tout intérêt. J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir cette fois !** Répondis-je dans son oreille de la façon la plus sincère possible.

Sa cage thoracique s'éleva et se rabaissa soudainement comme s'il était soulagé d'entendre ma réponse. Comme s'il avait besoin d'entendre ces paroles.

**\- Est-ce que ça te dira de revenir à notre village natal, avec moi** ? Me proposa-t-il à nouveau.

**\- J'adorerais,** m'exclamai-je doucement en resserrant notre étreinte. **Ça me manque ... Tes parents ont fini par quitter ta demeure là-bas ?**  
 **  
** **  
**  
 **\- Non, la maison est toujours à leur nom ... C'est pour ça qu'on pourra .. Héberger là-bas lorsqu'on partira,** m'expliqua-t-il avec une gêne dans la voix.

**\- Hum ...,** lançais-je uniquement sous l'ambigüité de ses paroles.

Je lui fis une longue bise sur sa tempe par taquinerie en ayant eu connaissance de ses plus intimes pensées.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train d'imaginer Changmin-ah ?** Lui demandai-je dans une voix sournoise.

**\- Rien du tout !** Répliqua-t-il dans l'affolement pris en flagrant délit.

Changmin tint à se redresser pour s'échapper de moi, mais je me collai fortement à sa taille et tourna son menton vers moi pour embrasser ses lèvres. Changmin se laissa instantanément aller, comme si je lui avais lancé un charme. Il baissa rapidement les armes quand je connectais mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Depuis notre baiser sur le ring, mon désir n'était toujours pas assouvi. Il serait présent de manière constante, mais actuellement j'avais désespérément besoin de m'enivrer de mon nouvel amant.

Ma main avide se faufila sous son short constituant sa tenue de boxe pour caresser l'objet qui enverrait Changmin au septième ciel. Une main plus puissante cerna la mienne l'immobilisant complètement.

  
**\- Hyunnng ~** , râla-t-il presque avec énervement. **Ne fais pas ça !**  
 **  
**  
  
 **\- Tu me fais mal Changmin ...,** faussai-je face à la prise serrée contre mon poignet.

Changmin écarquilla les yeux face à mon expression endolorie et relâcha sa main. Mais j'affichai instantanément mon vrai masque qui soulignait mon espièglerie. Je me hâtai à toucher son sexe couvert par son caleçon et le caressai provoquant un sursaut de surprise à mon amant.

**\- Yah !** M'injuria-t-il en me tapant au torse même si je le sentais céder au désir.

  
**\- Quoi ?!** Répliquai-je dans une moue boudeuse, ma main toujours coincée sous son short.

**\- Aish ~ T'es vraiment un pervers !** Me lança-t-il plus par embarras que par irritation pour moi.

**\- On l'est tout les deux Changmin,** remarquai-je en embrassant sa joue pour le câliner et le détendre.

  
**\- Idiot ...,** me critiqua -t-il de la façon la plus adorable qu'il soit.

Terminant nos chamailleries, je continuai de caresser Changmin et serrer mon corps fermement contre lui. On ne pouvait évidemment pas faire grand-chose face à mon état physique, mais cela ne nous a pas empêchés de prendre du plaisir ensemble et de se retrouver tous les deux plus amoureux que jamais. On avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver autant sur le physique que moralement. Même si je savais que les choses allaient avancer doucement entre nous, cela ne nous empêcha pas de nous coller l'un contre l'autre pour prouver notre affection.

C'était notre seule façon de guérir notre douleur après ces six années perdues.

Changmin et moi constituons une essence pour chacun d'entre nous auquel on s'était rattaché. Et rien d'autre ne pouvait la remplacer. Lui et moi, on le savait et on ne pouvait ignorer cette conclusion.

~

Le soleil laissa apparaître ses premiers rayons de soleil dans les locaux du club nous obligeant à nous réveiller Changmin et moi pour ne pas aller à la rencontrer des membres et de mon coach. S'ils venaient à savoir ce qui s'était véritablement passé entre Changmin et moi ...

Changmin se prépara à partir le premier tout en arrangeant sa tenue et sa coiffure. Il accrocha la lanière de son sac à son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**\- Changmin !** L'arrêtai-je.

Il se retourna pour me faire face en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

**\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de combattre à nouveau avec moi ?**

Changmin parut étonné parce que je lui proposais ne trouvant pas la force de prononcer un mot.

**\- N'as-tu jamais eu envie de savoir qui était le plus fort entre nous deux ?** Le questionnai-je en affichant une certaine ambition en quête de cette réponse.

Depuis gosse, j'avais toujours eu la curiosité de savoir qui battrait l'autre même si j'estimai que Changmin avait un avantage sur moi en terme de puissante comme j'avais pu constater à l'époque.

**\- Oui ...**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Sauf qu'on se battrait de façon loyale cette fois,** lui rappelai-je presque en ricanant de notre dernier combat.

Il souriait manquant de rigoler à son tour.

**\- Promis,** me certifia-t-il en me démontrant une certaine hâte, dont son regard.

**\- Marché conclu ?**

Je levai mon poing vers lui pour sceller notre proposition tout en attendant qu'il me réponde.

Changmin me fixa longuement comme s'il réfléchissait encore à l'idée de me confronter à nouveau.

Il s'avança enfin et joignit son poing au mien. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice et déterminé sachant que ce nouveau combat n'aura pas d'impact entre nous.

Rien ne changerait.

Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps.

Comme à l'époque où nous nous battions comme des hommes libres.

~

Les tribunes tambourinaient dans la salle de combat acclamant les adversaires qui se trouvait sur le ring prêt à commencer le combat. Leur applaudissement et leur cri me donnaient toujours autant d'assurance et je me laissai envahir par l'adrénaline qui se versait dans mes veines. Je bouillais d'impatience et j'avais hâte de dégourdir mes muscles trop longtemps reposés par mes blessures. Cette hargne, cette envie de gagner me possédaient entièrement.

Même si mon adversaire s'avérait être la personne la plus proche de moi.

Mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire, mon adversaire et mon amant.

Changmin était à l'autre bout du ring me confrontant du regard avec une détermination égale à la mienne. Les regards qu'on se lançait ne prodiguaient aucune haine juste de la compassion et de l'avidité à l'idée de savoir qui était le meilleur d'entre nous.

Au final, le résultat du combat m'importait peu, mais j'avais hâte de tester mes poings contre ceux de Changmin même si j'en avais déjà eu la connaissance. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un règlement de compte, c'était un vrai combat entre deux boxeurs de grande envergure, j'oserais dire. Aucun adversaire que j'avais combattu n'égalait Changmin. J'étais certains qu'il fait pour se battre.

Nous convoitons le même rêve même si celui de Changmin était de me confronter en premier. Ce combat me refilait un bon stress et un retour en arrière retrouvant la même énergie que dans ma jeunesse. Le sentiment était bon et je savais que ce combat ne me décevrait pas.

Je ne raconterais pas la tête de mon coach derrière moi affichant toujours une mine renfrognée. Il n'avait assurément pas apprécié que je réclame un nouveau combat avec MAX. Il m'avait même passé un savon. Mais je lui avais promis qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

Ce soir, le public regarderait un grand combat.

Changmin était l'adversaire que je cherchais à défier depuis tout ce temps même s'il représentait toute autre chose pour moi.

Nous nous rapprochions l'un vers l'autre sous les fameuses et répétitives règles à ne pas franchir dictées par l'arbitre. Je fis la sourde oreille et défia intensément Changmin du regard tout en s'amusant à lui lancer des sourires machiavéliques.

Lorsqu'on frappait nos gants de boxe pour marquer notre respect à l'autre, la cloche retentit et nous nous mîmes en position. Mes jambes se croisèrent tout en contournant mon adversaire testant à savoir qui allait lancer la première attaque le premier. Intérieurement, je cherchais à narguer mon adversaire pour lui faire perdre impatience, mais j'oubliai le tempérament fiévreux de mon vis-à-vis.

Il me surprit et m'attaqua d'un crochet du droit que j'évitais pour répliquer en un coup de gants, mais Changmin réussit à atteindre sa cible sur ma mâchoire. Ma tête se bouscula en arrière face au choc et à peine j'eus le temps de rassembler mes pensées que Changmin m'asséna d'un balayage qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber dos au sol.

Merde. Il était sacrément rapide. Fallait que je me grouille pour me relever avant le compte à rebours.  
Mon esprit était assommé. Changmin m'avait stupéfié.

J'étais heureux de combattre quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui.

Cependant, Changmin me surplomba en se tenant à quatre pas au dessus de moi. Je le fixai de manière médusée ne comprenant pas son agissement.

L'impénétrabilité de ses yeux me donnait des frissons. Il ne me regardait définitivement plus comme son adversaire.

Mais comme un homme regarde un autre homme.

Avec affection.

Et le plus surprenant venait à venir.

Changmin plaqua soudainement mes lèvres aux siennes sans que j'eusse le temps de fermer mes paupières. Je n'entendis pas les ahurissements des spectateurs et leurs stupeurs se dessiner sur leurs visages. Qui aurait cru voir un jour deux boxeurs s'embrasser au cours d'un combat ? Les lèvres délicieuses de Changmin avaient le don de m'envoyer dans un autre monde. J'ignorais complètement les gens qui pouvaient nous entourer. Juste Changmin comptait.

Il délaissa mes lèvres pour ancrer son regard dans le mien et me lancer ces derniers mots.

**\- T'es à moi !** Me déclara-t-il d'une façon ferme.

_" Eh bien puisque je te manque tant que ça ... Monte sur le ring, mets-moi à terre et je suis à toi "_  
 _  
_  
 _  
_  
Je souris grandement à ce souvenir et attrapai sa nuque ensuite pour embrasser langoureusement mon adversaire.

Alors, c'était ça que tu cherchais Changmin-ah?

Tu voulais que je t'appartienne ?

Tu as réussi.

Je suis à toi.

FIN.


End file.
